What if?
by I-Dream-With-My-Eyes-Open
Summary: What if Bella was not the clumsy human she was in Twilight?What if she was different?What if she had a different past?What would the story be like then?GIVEN UP AND I GIVE YA'LL PERMISSION 2 DO ANYTHING WITH IT IF U WANT 2!but pls PM me cos i wanna c.
1. Chapter 1

**Brandy here!!! I am so sad with my other story so while waiting for them damn reviews to come in, I'll write this story... I'll wait for at least 5 reviews b4 I continue... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Stephanie Meyers!  
**

**

* * *

Preface**

There is this crescent mark on my wrist. Everyone but me seems to know how I got it. By everyone, I mean my family. They claim that it's my birthmark but I know better. Who in the world has a crescent birthmark surrounded by intricate patterns of vines shaped like animals? I knew it was not a birthmark. Mother used to force me to put foundation to cover it up. That was a dead giveaway.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Preferably Bella. I have lived with this mark for my whole life. Little did I know that this mark meant something. Something that could put my family and friends' lives at risk. Something dangerous. Something important. It meant that I have been given what many people may call a gift. But to me it was a curse. A rose has its thorns. An action has its consequences.

I never wanted this curse. No God chose me. I'm not the 'Chosen One' for anything. This mark meant I was something... the same _thing_s that killed my family. The heartless monsters that sucked my parents dry of their blood. The dreaded beasts that live right under our noses. They appear in myths and legends. We dismiss them as fiction but I know that they are, in fact, very real.

Vampires.

You can tell them apart from ordinary people. Pale, flawless skin, perfect features, perfect figures, perfect everything, their appearance stays the same forever. These monsters deserve to die even though they were never born that way. Even though they never chose this path.

But neither did I.

I am a freak. Even for a vampire.

I was born this way but I grow. I have two forms: Human and Vampire. I kill my own kind for the safety of humans. To avenge my family.

This whole me started on my sixth birthday.

6 was the devil's number, my birthday was on Friday the 13th. It was the day of the lunar eclipse. The only time a Vampire can go around town without sparkling like a million fucking diamonds.

That was when Volturi found me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyass! So yeppers... I love this story! Thnk you to those who reviewed! Muaks! I know there are only 3 reviews so far but wadev... I'll just continue... Hehe... So... yeah... Enjoy! Oh, and Bella is six here so don't expect perfect English. And let's pretend that Bella's parents are NOT Charlie and Renee so I gave a diff surname. They're in the story... But they come in later... Just wait and c...**

**Not mine. Stephanie Meyer's... How unfortunate :(  
**

**

* * *

**3rd POV

"Happeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Birthday, Tinker-Bella!!!" sang a teenage girl as she ran to her younger sister and lifted her off the ground.

You could see the resemblance between the girls. Both had beautiful brown hair, both pale-skinned... They could probably be twins if it weren't for their age and size difference. And the fact that Little Bella Foster had golden-brown eyes with a chubby face, while Marissa Foster had a slender figure, more of an oval face and blue-gray eyes.

Six year old Bella giggled. "My name is Bella!" she squealed.

"No it's not, sweet cheeks!" Mr Matias Foster came over and Marissa held Bella out to her father. "Today, I dub thee _Princess_ Bella." He placed a plastic crown on Bella's head.

"Your wish my command, your Highness," Marissa said.

Bella giggled again. "Cookies! Cookies!"

Marissa and Mr Foster laughed. "As you wish, honey bun!"

"Matias! You're spoiling her rotten!" Mrs Elicia Foster scolded with her hands behind her back. She turned to Bella. "Do you know what day it is today, Isa?"

Bella thought. "Friday?"

The family laughed. "No, silly. It's your birthday!" Mrs Foster brought her hands out and on it was a cake with six little candles. She called for Bella's brother, Emerson, to come down.

A dark haired boy trudged down the stairs. He was scowling.

He was the black sheep of the family. Emerson always has been ever since his parents told Marissa and him that Bella was "special". His eyes were dark, his skin was pale, he was tall for an eighteen year old. Under his eyes were dark eye bags. They've gotten deeper recently.

Little did the happy family know that he was staying up making calls to Volterra.

He smirked. _We'll see how special you are today_, he thought.

He joined his family at the living room and they began singing "Happy Birthday".

They sat in the living room watching TV and talking when suddenly, Bella got up. She went to the window and pointed up at the sky. "What happened to the sun?" she turned to her parents, expecting an answer but none came.

They were watching the first full Lunar Eclipse of the century.

"Bella, Em, Marie, I want you to go to your rooms. Now," Mrs Foster said sternly. "Marissa, I want Bella to stay with you in your room. Do not open the door for anyone."

Marissa and Emerson nodded.

Marissa took Bella up to her room and bolted the door and window shut. She placed Bella on her bed. "What do you want to do, Bella?"

Bella eyed her sister suspiciously. She may be six but she knew that something was not right.

She was about to answer when the doorbell rang downstairs.

She listened to the front door being opened. She heard her mother gasp.

"Good day, Elicia, Matias. I heard today was her birthday and I was in town today so I decided to stop by for a visit. May I come in?" a very happy, velvety voice answered.

"Hello _Aro_," Mr Foster said loudly and as if on cue, Marissa snatched Bella and put her on the floor.

"Go under the bed and do not come back until you are sure that these people are gone. Do you understand me?" Marissa nudged Bella who nodded. She kissed Bella's forehead and whispered, "Go, Bells. They're coming."

Isabella crawled under the bed and closed her eyes, listening.

"Where is she? I'd love to meet her. Maybe she'll even--"

"Don't even think about it Aro. You can't take her," Mr Foster interrupted.

"Matias, if you don't hand her over, we'll just have to look for her. Alec?" There was a soft thud followed by a gasp from Mrs Foster.

"Aro, Aro, please. Leave us alone! She's only a child! I'll do whatever you want! Please!" Mrs Foster begged, her voice was becoming louder.

They were coming.

Bella's eyes flew open as the door was ripped off its hinges.

All she could see of Aro was his feet. Apparently, he had some friends.

He gracefully walked over to the bed. "Is this her?" he asked, fascinated.

She closed her eyes and held her breathe.

Marissa was edging away from the man who just destroyed her door. He was gorgeous but a little too old. "Who the hell are you?"

A man standing at the door grumbled impatiently and snatched Marissa's wrists. He rubbed it but nothing happened. "She's not the one," he declared.

"Oh, my. That's sad. Where is she?" Aro asked but Marissa pursed her lips. "Are you going to answer me, child?"

Marissa drew in a shaky breath. "I don't k-k-know w-what you're talking a-about."

"Jane, will you do the honors?" the impatient man asked.

"No, no, no! Aro! Caius! Jane! Please!" Mrs Foster begged but they didn't listen.

Marissa screamed in pure agony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okeee, so to confirm some doubts, I'll write dwn facts about Bella.**

**1. Born _100%_ Vampire, Parents are both vamp hybrids so she was born full Vampire while unlucky Emerson and Marissa got the human side of their parents. (Imagine that this is possible)**

**2. She grows but stops aging at 17  
**

**3. Her special ability is to have 2 forms. She can be an ordinary human or a vampire. Either way she'll have her mark. She can turn into a human version of her vampire form or 'shapesift' into a younger Bella. E.g: She can be a 100 years old but still look like a 17 year old or 'shapeshift' into a younger girl if she wants to.**

**4. SHE ABSOLUTELY CANNOT 'SHAPESHIFT' INTO AN OLDER VERSION!**

**5. She was born in a very early time  
**

**So that's it :)... Enjoy...  
**

**Not mine. Stephanie Meyer's... How unfortunate :(  
**

**

* * *

**Marissa POV

"JANE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard Emerson yell and almost immediately, the pain subsided.

My eyes fluttered open and Mother hugged me tightly, crying, whispering words into my ear but I barely paid attention.

Jane. Aro. Caius. Where have I heard those names before? Think, Marissa, think.

Then, a light-bulb popped up into my very weird brain. Wow, I still have humor; even under these circumstances. I am so awesome. No, Marissa! What the hell are you thinking! We're in a life and death situation here! Focus!

Jane. A girl in a vampire coven. The Volt-something...

Ah-ha! The Volturi! Aro, Marcus and Caius are the leaders of this coven. Mother and Father warned us of them. They are power-seeking, blood-thirsty monsters.

They were after Bella.

Emerson POV

"JANE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Jane looked at Aro. "She wouldn't tell us where your other sister was," Aro said calmly.

"You could have just searched the house, Aro!"

"Now why didn't I think of that? Split up and search the house! Meanwhile..." Aro stalked over to Marissa and grabbed her knee, crushing her joint. Ouch. That ought to hurt. "That should take care of things."

Just then, Demetri came back in with Dad. "Aro, what do we do with him?"

"Just toss him in with the others and seal the exits. That way, they won't disrupt our search," Caius muttered.

Demetri nodded obediently and threw Dad into the room, his head hitting the wall with a sickening crack. "Matias!" Mom shrieked and rushed over to dad to check is pulse. More tears ran down her face and onto Dad's bloody scalp.

She abruptly turned to me, looking much older than her real age. "Emerson." She flinched when Demetri slammed the door shut, locking in Mom, Dad, Marissa and I. "Emerson," she repeated slowly. She looked from Marissa to Dad then back to me. "What have you done?" she whispered accusingly.

I turned to Marissa and saw her shuffle over to where Mom was kneeling. She placed her gentle fingers over dad's neck and placed her hand over Dad's chest.

That was followed by a long, tense silence, slowly filled up with her sobs. She turned to me and screamed. "YOU MONSTER!" she shrieked. "HE'S OUR FATHER! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" She grabbed a book nearby and threw it at my head. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL! WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIE BECAUSE OF_ YOU_! YOU MONSTER! YOU WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY FOR POWER! HOW DARE YOU!" She stopped when Bella crawled out from wherever she was hiding and onto her lap. The girls cried together over Dad's dead body.

I gasped. What _have_ I done?

Marissa's right. I killed them. I'll kill us all. Bella's going to grow up a murderer because of me. I'm a monster.

"Marissa, Mom, Bells I'm so--"

"SAVE IT!" Marissa yelled. "I can't believe you, Emerson. Why? Why? Why, Emerson? What have we ever done wrong?" Marissa sobbed uncontrollably.

Now that she mentioned it, I don't know anymore. I was just jealous. I ruined my family because I was jealous. I am such a numbskull.

I got down on my knees and cried. I felt someone sit beside me and hug me.

It was Bella. She was followed by Mom. "You killed your father, you destroyed the future of this family but always remember that we love you and no matter what happens. And I forgive you." Mom kissed my forehead.

Marissa soon joined us. "I love you guys. Even you, Emerson, even though you are a total jerk sometimes." We chuckled and kissed each other on the cheek.

Then the footsteps were heard. Mom, Marissa and I exchanged glances. Bella reluctantly crawled under the bed.

Aro came into the room, looking extremely pissed. That's a first. He looked at me first and glared. "Where is she, Emerson?"

"Gee, I don't know, Aro. What am I psychic? Cool! _I_ didn't even know I was psychic!" I said childishly.

"Stop playing games with me, Emerson." He grabbed Mom by the neck. "Tell me where she is or your mother dies."

"Aro! The moon is moving away from the sun! We have to go now!" one of the guards called from downstairs.

Aro glared at Mom then sunk his teeth into her neck, draining her completely while Marcus drained Dad and Caius drank from a still-struggling Marissa. As soon as they were dry, Aro snapped and a vampire constrained me while I struggled. "Wow, Emerson. Your mother was rather...filling." He smirked and turned to his brothers. "We're taking him to Volterra. I have some interesting planned specially for him there." That was all heard before I was knocked out.

3rd person POV

Bella knew that her dad was dead. That the people took Emerson. However, she thought that her mother and sister were merely sleeping on the floor.

She sat next to Mommy and shook her. "Mommy, wake up. Mommy, the bad man are gone, Mommy. Wake up." She still wouldn't wake up so Bella crawled to Marissa. "Marissa, Mommy's sleeping, she won't wake up. I'm scared."

Neither of them woke up and Bella sat in the corner bawling.

The neighbors, Charlie and Renee Swan, heard the commotion next door and decided to investigate.

Renee POV

Charlie and I heard screams and shouts next door. Charlie, being Mr I-better-make-sure-no-one-was-hurt, decided to check on the neighbors and me, being Mrs my-husband-is-going-to-do-something-stupid-better-make-sure-he-doesn't-kill-anyone, decided to accompany him on his little quest.

We knocked but no one answered so we let ourselves in. This place was a mess. I could tell that someone was looking for something. This is how the house would look like when Charlie looses his god-damned TV remote.

Charlie suggested that we split up and 'cover more ground' so we did. Eventually, I ended up in a bedroom. A dark bedroom with its blinds closed. How odd.

I also heard a crying child. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I turned on the lights and saw a little girl crying in the far end of the room. She looked about 4, give or take a few years. She looked at me then looked at a body on the floor. Three of which I never noticed.

Poor girl. "Come here, little one, I'll take care of you." I picked her up gently and looked for Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... I give up... This I-will-not-write-unless-you-comment thing is killing me!!! I feel so _mean_! What have I done! I've turned into Emerson and it's all my fault! NOOOO!!! So yeah. I was just kidding... Or not... Just review... Hehes... By the time I post this, I bet there will be at least 15 reviews already... Haha... I just drank c0ffeeeee so YAY!!! PLENTY OF DONUTS!!! SUGA RUSH!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine... Sadly... It belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**_~~READ AGAIN B'COS I REDID IT!~~_  
**

**

* * *

**

_Time: Present Day_

_Location: Port Angeles, Washington_

Bella POV(She's 17 appearance-wise but 90 plus age-wise so buh-bye Renee and Charlie)

My Coven and I watched as the sweet-smelling smoke slowly died out. We have just extinguished the Vampire Coven found in Port Angeles.

A rather big Coven if you asked me. There were 10 vampires all in all. 10 against 7. How uneven. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the leader of this Coven was trying to start another war.

Pssh. The Volturi never did anything about them yet. My Coven was probably doing a better job than them and yet they take the credit.

I know, I know. Coven? I do know that I swore to avenge my human family but we all know that I can't do it alone so I started my own Coven. It consists of 7 members: me, Circe, Richard, Alyssa, Louise, Peter and Julius. We all hunt animals only so we're all 'pure'.

Richard and Circe Swain are the oldest appearance-wise (around 25), they are mates and they are usually our "Aunt and Uncle" because our parents went "missing" and put us in their care. Circe is able to make and invisible wall, sort of like a force field while Richard sometimes has this voice that seem to make the walls shake (a.k.a his I-am-in-charge voice) but he rarely uses it, you know, because he's such an immature uncle and all (he can also be strict if he wants to). They are actually older than me by about twenty years and they were the first vampires I met that didn't drink human blood.

Alyssa and Louise are siblings who were turned into vampires by Richard after their family was killed. Alyssa looks about 15 and Louise can be about 19. Alyssa can actually live on human food without having to drink blood. Louise is just an ordinary, really immature vampire just like Richard.

Peter is a 17 year-old-looking vampire that was turned on his last human birthday by a vampire that stopped sucking his blood halfway and left him to transform. He has no special powers whatsoever other than the fact that he is Louise's 'P.I.C' or 'Partner In Crime' and Alyssa's mate.

Julius is 17 or 18 looking, he is exactly two years older than me, age-wise. He's one of those sociable bookworms and other than that, he's really silent so no one knows much about him other than the fact that he used to work for the Volturi and has a 8G thumb drive that stores the information of all the Covens in the world.

So as I was saying, my Coven and I were standing in a perfect circle around the ashes that used to be the fire.

There was a short minute of silence then Alyssa flashed out her PDA. "Memo," she sighed happily. "22nd July 2009, buh-bye Port Angeles Coven." She snapped it shut and we began laughing together. She was just the cutest sometimes.

"Alright, guys, clean up. The sun will rise up soon and unless you want to sparkle, hurry up! Let's move it people! Go! Go! Go!" Richard ordered and almost immediately, we were done.

"Dude! Look at what I found!" Louise announced.

"Dude! What?" Peter replied.

"Eat ash-covered pie, Pete!" And with that, Louise smashed a really disgusting-looking thing into Peter's face.

"Ha-ha-ha..."

"Okay, break it up. Let's go home, guys. I'm tired," Alyssa complained.

"Well, technically, you're a vampire and you can't sleep," Julius pointed out.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Julius."

"Alyssa, language!" Circe scolded. "Let's just head home for now okay?" We all agreed.

The ride-or should I say 'run'- home was silent. The peaceful kind of silence that you like to hear along with the crickets chirping in the forest.

When we got home sweet home (a.k.a a motel), we changed into proper clothes and met up in Peter and Circe's room. "Okay, guys. Where to next?" I asked when we were all settled down. "There are a few choices. There's Brementon, Shelton, Forks-"

"There's a place named after a utensil?" Peter asked.

"Cool! I vote for Forks!" Alyssa squealed.

I looked around then stopped at Julius. "Aro has been after that Coven for some time. There are 7 of them. There's a mind-reader, an empath and one sees the future. The leader works at the Hospital, 5 of them go to Forks High, and the last one just stays at home," he explained.

I nodded slowly. "Wouldn't the future-seeing one know we're coming?"

"The future isn't set in stone. If you change your mind, the vision changes. But I doubt she will be paying attention to us since the Volturi get most of the credit. I still think we should keep changing our minds, just in case."

There was silence until I spoke.

"Any objections?" There were murmurs going around. "Okay, it's settled then. We'll go to the town named after a utensil. Go hunt and do whatever you want. We're leaving at dawn tomorrow."

* * *

**Feel free to ask questions BTW and go ahead and correct my mistakes. Suggestions are welcome．．．Oh and I redid this chappie cos I deleted the old version.**


	5. Chapter 5

**POOFEEE! That's 'high' in Brenda-ean. I'm making meh own language! And I'm making good progress with it too! lols... **

**~Brandy Patty :)**

**P.S. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. **

**I own Circe, Richard, Louise, Alyssa, Julius and Peter. And the plot**

**P.S.S. I'll tell you how Bella's Coven looks like**

**Alyssa: Miranda Cosgrove  
**

**Richard: *Can't think of any* Just imagine a hot, yet annoying uncle.  
**

**Circe: Kelly Preston  
**

**Julius: Oliver James  
**

**Peter: Jesse McCartney *sigh*  
**

**Louise: Thomas Fiss (You gotta love him)  
**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

As soon as we stepped into the wet, rainy town of Forks, Alyssa said one thing, "Daddy, can we stay here after we finish our mission?"

Now that caught us all off guard. One, she called Richard 'daddy', and two, tears actually streamed down her face. Actual tears.

Richard went over to her side and gave her a hug. "Of course, we can Al. What's the matter?"

"This place reminds me so much of home." She looked from Richard to me. "Bella? Is that okay?"

I thought for a while. This girl had a tough past. She's only been a vampire for 13 years. She could get what she wanted once in a while. "Why not, Aly? Hell--"

"Language!" Circe interrupted.

"Fine. Heck, we can even build a house right now if you want to!"

My family gave me odd looks. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to the real Bella?" Louise asked.

"Oh, ha-ha, Lou. I was serious."

Louise rolled his eyes. "Way to throw my manhood out the window."

"Louise." Circe scolded in a stern voice. She turned to me. "You sure, Bella?"

"Yes, Circe. I know this will take some time but I'm fine with that."

And so we set off to look for a suitable spot.

_~10 minutes later~_

We found it. The perfect spot.

It was in a meadow with a river running across it and the river led to a waterfall. The scenery was beautiful. No one can find us here. Oh, sure it was raining so the view was a little blur but so what? We get to enjoy it when the sun comes out.

"Oh, my gosh! This is so perfect! I love it here already!" Alyssa squealed. Then she spotted a huge oak tree. "Oh my effing god!!! We can build a tree-house! Can we build a tree-house, Richie? Please, please, please, puh-lease!"

Richard let out a breath. "Why not?"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she squealed.

Boy, this girl sure can squeal.

Louise was glad to see his sister doing well and Peter was too. Julius stayed silent. Circe was just happy to see one of her kids happy.

"I'll get the supplies!" Peter volunteered and ran into the forest.

"I'll go give him a helping hand." Louise left after Peter.

"Alyssa, why don't you and I go plan the house? Then we can go shopping." Circe took the squealing Alyssa's hand and took her into the forest, leaving me with Richard and Julius.

"So what do you plan to do about this Coven, Bella?" Julius suddenly asked.

"Hmm... Richard? Do you have experience as a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. Here's my plan: Richard enrolls the 5 of us into Forks High while he enrolls as a doctor in the Hospital and Circe gets a job as a teacher in Forks High. I'll go as a human with you guys. That should make the 5 Coven members curious and when we get close enough... BAM! Curiosity kills the cats. With 5 of them gone, it will be easier to kill the last two." I explained and gave the two to absorb all this.

"Great plan, Bells but there is one problem. I have this theory about something. These vampires may drink human blood and they are practically swimming in food. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a long list of missing Queen Bitches and Jocks. They probably date people and suck them dry when they get sick of them. And you'll be pretty famous for hanging out with people like them and if one day, you are found dating one of them and die the next day..." Richard trailed off.

"We'll take care of her, Richard," Julius promised.

Richard nodded thoughtfully. "Bella, Jules, stay here. I'll go buy you guys some school supplies."

"Okey-dokey, Richie... And relax, I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves." Richard gave me a worried look then took off.

Julius sat on one of the branches of the oak tree and I leaned against the bark.

It stayed like that for a while until Peter and Louise came back. "We're baaaaaaaack!" They placed the materials on the ground. I noticed that Peter was smirking.

Louise walked over to me with his hands behind his back. "Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Louise. How was your trip?"

"Hmm... So-so... I got you a gift!" Before I could reply, he threw a ball of mud onto my stomach. I heard Julius chuckle.

"Oh, so you wanna' play huh?" I scooped up some mud and prepared to throw it at Louise but changed course last minute and threw it at Julius (he fell off the tree, too. It was hilarious). Then, I scooped up another two balls of mud at vampire speed and threw them at Peter and Louise. "Slowpokes!"

They quickly recovered and threw back more balls. Then the meadow officially became a war zone until I ran into the forest just so we wouldn't ruin the field. Then the forest was turning into a war zone with trees falling here and there.

I was preparing to throw a ball at Louise when I was tackled to the ground. "Hey, guys! I got her! I win!" Julius announced, only to get himself bombarded with more mud.

Eventually, Circe and Richard came back and made us stop and take a bath in the river. I never loved trees as much as I did now. For those of you who don't get it, I used the trees as cover. After I took a shower, it was the boys' turn.

I will not bore you with the details but anyway, Richard gave us this long lecture about how we are "supposed to be mature" and how we are "starting school tomorrow". He also explained the plan to those who didn't know about it.

But in the end, the boys and I were clutching our stomachs, shaking with silent laughter as Richard walked away with a smiley face and the words "We must conserve Micheal Jackson's nose!" (**A/N: a private joke... In geography class, the teacher asked what we should conserve...**) drawn onto his back with mud. I've never felt this good in a long time.  


* * *

Alice POV

I let out a long, frustrated scream. "What the hell! I hate this!"

"What's the matter, Alice?" Jasper asked, then I felt a wave of calmness hit me.

"Someone keeps changing his or her mind! I CAN'T SEE A THING!"

"Alice, relax. It doesn't matter that much. What if they're just shopping and can't choose what to buy?" Rosalie offered.

I groaned and clutched my head in my hands. "I hope so..." I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooos! Okay, I made a few mistakes in the last chappie by missing out a few words... So add in the words you think is suitable... Lollies... Oh, and the people I wrote as the discription didn't really fit but whtever... just think of the family anyway you want...  
**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I was reading peacefully in my new _room_- yeah, we already finished the house...what do ya expect? We're vampires- when Circe began calling out "C'mon, kids! Rise and shine! It's your first day of school!"

The five of us gathered in the living room doing last minute adjustments to our attires and I transformed into a human. "Seriously, mom, 'Rise and shine'?" Julius asked. That was the first time he called Circe 'mom'... Wow...

"Is it a crime to use human phrases?" Circe snapped, tying up her hair, getting prepared to teach Biology in Forks High. The principle never really excepted her at first but Circe found a way to convince him. Oh, the power of flirting... It does wonders... "Okay, children, you are all the Swain siblings. Except for Bella, Peter and Julius who will be known as the Folkers. I am Circe Swain, Bella, Peter and Julius' step-mother and Alyssa and Louise's mother. I am engaged to Richard Folker. Oh, and Bella is adopted. Got the cover story?" Circe explained.

"Yeppers! So can we go now? Please?" Alyssa said impatiently.

"Sure thing, hon. Let's go."

_~At Forks High~_

Being a human was killing me. I hated this. I felt so pathetic. So blind. So vulnerable. I have nothing against humans. It's just that the feeling of being one after being a vampire for so long is plain uncomfortable. It's like your prey covering itself in gravy and holding up a flashing neon sign that says, "Eat me". And right now, _I _was the prey... ARGH!

Well, on the bright side, I'm safe with Julius. I trust my family.

"Bella, it will all be okay. We'll keep you safe. Besides, you can take care of yourself, right?" Circe assured me. But it was more she was trying to convince herself. "This is my stop, guys. See ya'll later. Play nice with the other kids, behave in class and all that. And guys... Take care of each other." Circe gave us each a kiss on the forehead then headed into her homeroom while we set off to the office to get our schedules.

"Pssh. What does she mean 'behave in class'? We all know that we're angels." Louise whined innocently, causing us all to laugh.

"Jesus, Lou, you should be given a Nobel prize..." I said sarcastically.

"Way to pee on my dreams, Belly..." Louise pouted.

"Belly? What the hell... The name's Bella."

"You and your logical-ness. Total bullshit, I tell you... Bevare of ze wize wordz!" Peter began cackling like a mad scientist.

"You're doing well my young apprentice..." Louise rubbed his chin.

"I learned from the best, master." Peter said 'solemnly'.

I rolled my eyes as the group laughed harder. But I laughed along anyway.

Then I bumped into what felt like a brick wall and fell backwards but Julius caught me, setting me back on my feet. I looked up to come face to face with a burly teenage vampire. He was accompanied with 4 others. A blond glaring at my family, a pixie-looking one smiling happily at me (okay... freaky...), one that looked like he was in pain (I know exactly how it feels) and a bronze-haired boy.

So these were the neighborhood vamps.

Before I knew it, I was pushed behind a growling Julius.

God these human reflexes are slow...

I stood in front of him again. "Sorry about that. I can be such a klutz sometimes and Julius here gets a little overprotective." Neither of the Covens said anything.

I felt the tension growing between them until it became too unbearable. "Okaaay... Now that I apologized, why don't we, you know, like, head to class?" Julius refused to budge. "Julius." I grabbed his arm. God, it was so tempting to just transform back into a vampire and drag him off to class. "Uh, you know what? I'll just go ahead." I began to walk away but Julius grabbed my hand a little too tightly and lead me to the door of my first class.

"Bella, be careful. We all know that your blood smells sweeter than any average humans and these vampires can't control their thirst as much as we can. They're dangerous." Julius warned.

"Yes, _dad_. Just go or you'll be late for class." Julius rolled his eyes and left me at the door.

First lesson, biology.

I chuckled as I entered the class. "Miss Folker, how nice of you to join us. Will you please take a seat, then we shall begin with introductions," Circe said. So she's my bio teacher... This should be interesting...

Until I found out that the only seat in the room was next to the bronze-haired v boy. (**A/N: Hmm... V boy... Great name for a band**...**)**

So I sat next to the vampire.

And guess what? He was staring- no, _glaring_- at me the entire time! And from the color of his eyes, he was thirsty... Oh, joy.

I couldn't even pay attention, fearing that I'll be vampire chow in the next two second.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_ went the clock (**A/N: Lol... That rhymes...**)

It was really annoying me right now. It was almost as if the clock was mocking me. Like it's saying, "Haha! Lesson's not over! Die die die! You'll bow your cover!"

Yep. It was killing me.

I rapidly shook my head and paid attention to Circe. She was teaching the class but sneaking me worried looks.

Oh, boy... School sucks and I am tempted once again to go on vampire mode... ARGH!!!

* * *

**Soo... What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie POV

We watched as the new vampire family came out of the office. Who do they think they are? This town isn't big enough for two vampire families.

There were 5 of them. Two girls and three guys. One of the girls with long, brown hair and a huge smile **(A/N: Alyssa) **was clutching onto a blond boy **(A/N: Peter)**, talking to him. The other guys, one was tall and thin **(A/N: Louise)**, the other's expression reminded me of Jasper **(A/N: Julius)**, were teasing the other girl **(A/N: Bella)**. Actually, all the boys were teasing her... Well, mostly the tall, thin one and the blond boy.

Then I noticed something. The girl was _human_. Her heart was still beating. And she was hanging out with _vampires_. They could possibly eat her up and she was _happy_.

Does the girl even know that her friends were vampires?

My blood was boiling. She was totally clueless wasn't she?

They were now laughing together like a normal group of friends. Can you believe it? _Friends._ What kind of friends eat their own friends.

I was so blinded by rage that I didn't notice that they were heading towards us until the human bumped into Emmett and nearly fell on her butt. However, one of the boys (that Jasper-looking one) caught her and stood in front of her.

I wanted to laugh. _He _was protecting her from _us_. That was ridiculous. Unless he was protecting his food.

She stood in front of him. "Sorry about that. I can be such a klutz sometimes and Julius here gets a little overprotective." Nobody spoke.

The girl grew uncomfortable. "Okaaay... Now that I apologized, why don't we, you know, like, head to class?" None of them moved. "Julius." The girl held his arm and tried to drag him away but he wouldn't budge. She was clueless. "Uh, you know what? I'll just go ahead." She walked away but 'Julius' grabbed her by the arm, causing her to flinch and dragged her off to her class.

I prepared to take off after them but one of the vampires spoke. The other one that was teasing her, tall and thin dude. "I wouldn't do that unless you want to attract attention..."

"Is that supposed to be a warning?" I hissed.

"Rosalie," Alice whispered. "Don't."

"Yes. Stay away from her."

Alice grabbed my hand. "Rosalie, keep that trap of yours shut."

I shrugged off her hand. "Why? So that you can suck her dry? I don't think so," I said in a hushed voice, too low and too fast for humans to hear. The boy's eyes narrowed. "Ooh... I'm so scared! Please spare me!" I cried in mock fear.

The boy growled.

"Louise, stop. We'll be late for class," the small girl murmured. **(A/N: I forgot to tell you guy that Alyssa signed up as a 17 year old claiming to be 'small for her age')**. "Let's just go."

And with that, they just took off.

* * *

Bella POV (Continuation of her last POV)

The bell rang and can I just say, 'FINALLY'. Oops. I already did. V boy ran out of class, straining to keep up the human charade.

I was the last one in class other than Circe. "Bella, I am not liking your plan so far," she whispered. "I'm terrified for you, sweetie. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, mom. I need to do this. It's the best for everyone."

Circe pursed her lips. "Okay. I trust you, Bella, and I trust your judgment. I support you and please don't forget that but Bella, be careful. There's no telling when these vampires will snap. Bella, you are like the daughter I've never had and I love you, I want what's best for you. If you think this is best, then I'm fine with it but if you want to back out of this mission, you can always come to me, okay?" I nodded. She kissed my forehead. "Now, go ahead. It's free period. Oh, I think you should see that." She jerked her chin towards the door.

I turned around to see the most hilarious prank I've ever seen Circe do.

Louise was merrily 'skipping' to the door with Alyssa behind him when he hit Circe's invisible wall. He fell backwards falling on Alyssa and Alyssa fell on Peter, who caught the other two but also falling in the process.

It was like a domino. I laughed at my siblings but it wasn't over yet.

Louise got up and prepared to knock down the invisible barrier but as soon as he attempted to hit it, it vanished and he fell into the room with Alyssa and Peter landing on him.

Circe and I helped the others up. "And they say _I'm _the klutz," I teased.

Louise rolled his eyes and pretended to sob, putting a hand on his chest. "You're becoming more like us everyday. Our little girl's growing up." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Pete, it seems like only an hour ago that she was talking sense."

"It was an hour ago, Louie," Alyssa pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, oh logical one."

"Louise, you have three seconds to apologize before I dump your apprentice on the spot."

Louise gave her a look. "Why should I care?"

"Dude! Help here!" Peter begged.

"3..." Alyssa.

"Why?" Louise.

"Just do it!" Peter.

"2..." Alyssa.

"How much?" Louise.

"For what?!" Peter.

"1..." Alyssa.

"LOUISE, GOD DAMN IT JUST SAY IT ALREADY OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!" Peter.

"0 and a half..." Alyssa.

"LOUISE JAMESON SWAIN!" Peter.

"OKAY! OKAY! Eeesh... I'm... s-s-sorry Alyssa." Louise.

I tapped my foot, holding back my laughter. "Are you done drama mamas?"

"Yep, let's go for lunch. I'm HUNGRY!" Alyssa giggled at herself as we left the classroom for the cafeteria. "Oh, and Julius decided to meet us in the caf. He saved us a spot."

So.... once again, I will not bore you with the details. Basic idea is: Alyssa and I bought food, the others 'were not hungry', we ate the food and all the other vampires in the room gave Alyssa disgusted looks.

Ha-ha...

* * *

_~Once again, minus boring details...After School~_

The five of us were sitting on a picnic table indoors, waiting for Circe to meet us.

Alyssa was sitting on the table braiding my hair, the boys were playing a game of Cheat. We were all minding our own business when Alyssa suddenly squealed. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I remember there was something I had to tell you guys about the neighborhood tics!"

The boys looked up at her. "You're insulting us all you know that?" Julius muttered.

Alyssa jumped off the table and sat next to me. "I found some info from a girl named Jessica. Eh, there are five of them. The blond is Rosalie Hale, the pixie one is Alice Cullen, the HUGE dude is Emmett Cullen, the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale, and the bronze-haired boy is Edward Cullen. According to Jessica, Edward thinks he's too good for anyone of the girls in this school but that's just a rumor."

Louise was the first to speak. "Whoa. Is that girl a stalker or what?"

"Louise, it doesn't take a genius to ask for the names and the rumor about Edward is just a rumor," I pointed out.

"Oh, and Jessica says they live out of town and go hiking whenever the sun is out. She also said that Edward listens to classical music only," Alyssa added.

Louise gave me the 'I-told-you-so' look and I stuck out my tongue at him. "Hey, where's Circe?" Peter suddenly asked.

And as if on cue, an Alfa Romeo MiTo and and Aston Martin V12 came into the school's car park. You could almost hear background music.

Circe stepped out of the Alfa Romeo and Richard stepped out of the Aston Martin. They both ran into the school, at human pace, of course. "Well, kids, we got you guys some first day at school presents. How do you like em?" Richard asked.

The five of us stood there, shocked. "Oh my..." was all Alyssa could say.

"Oh, the boys will take the Aston Martin, the girls will take the Alfa Romeo." Richard tossed the keys to me and Julius respectively.

"Dude! I wanna' drive the car!" Peter reached out for the keys.

"No, man. I'll drive!" Julius argued.

"Yes, Julius and Bella will drive the cars. Circe and I have another mode of transport."

We rushed to our own cars.

As soon as Alyssa and I reached our car, Alyssa ran in while I ran my hand along the exterior.

Alyssa then ran back out. "I'm gonna' go check out the dudes car. Be right back, 'kay?"

"Sure," I said absentmindedly. She pat me on the shoulder before running to the boys' car on the other side of the lot. I closed the door of the car for Alyssa and admire the car some more.

Then there was a loud screeching sound and a blue van was making its way to me.

Oh my wasabi.


	8. AN: Just expressing my lurve!

**Just wanna thank my fella reviewers :)**

**They are so far **

**FRK921 (OMC, you reviewed 3 times. Not sure if the Cullens will die tho...)**

**CJ Cullen. (Chillax dude- or dudette if you're a girl- I'll update soon!)  
**

**ladybug44 (Dun worry... I just continued ^.^ Pls dun stop reading now)  
**

**TheNextMrsEdwardCullen (Love ze name too but I support JACOB!!! Oh, and thanx for the support)  
**

**twilight-fan01 (Hey, Aashita! I 3 eu1!!!)  
**

**zac-vanessa-forever (Personally, I think Zac is gay and Vanessa is a lesbian but they date to prove otherwise... But, hey, that's just me... No hard feelings or anything...)  
**

**kelsey112 (Yea.. Bella will lose he chubbiness)  
**

**BuddhasDelight (Love de review... U r sooo awesome!)  
**

**Bookworm5509 (Bookworm? Hi-5)  
**

**buzzy.B33 (Love the name! Soooo cute!)**

**Okey doke. That's it! I'll update soon! I swear!!!! I 3 all of eu! I love twilight-fan01 the most tho... that's cos I know her... Aww, it's okay, don't cry... NOOO DON'T HATE ME!!! I LOVE Y'ALL! He-hes...**

**So pls review more!**

**~Brandy :))  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Eu know in my past A/N I wrote 'I 3 U'? Yeah... the 3 was supposed to be a heart but... You know... Ugh... Whatever. & thnk eu 'RamRam' for reviewing :) And, yeah, I just updated. ON WITH ZE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

_Previously_

_She pat me on the shoulder before running to the boys' car on the other side of the lot. I closed the door of the car for Alyssa and admire the car some more._

_Then there was a loud screeching sound and a blue van was making its way to me._

_Oh my wasabi._

* * * * *

Bella POV

No, no, no, no, no! I am doomed! My family can't save me without raising suspicions, I can't transform unless I want to upchuck my lunch and get crushed while doing so. I was literally frozen with fear. I couldn't move a single go-forsaken muscle.

My family on the other side of the lot, my 'parents' in the school were too far to reach me at human speed. They know that I would not want them to give up the secret for me and so they were sprinting towards me.

I closed my eyes as the van made its way closer and closer to me.

Well, on the bright side, I'll be joining my biological family in heaven. Oh, who am I kidding? Goodbye cruel world.

Just when I thought I would be crushed, nothing happened. Yeah, really. Nothing happened.

FOR LIKE ONE FIFTH OF A SECOND!

I felt cold hands push me onto the floor, with my very fragile human head hitting the side of the car and the floor. Then there was a loud 'BOOM!' then silence.

As in a really silent silence. Am I dead?

As soon as that thought entered my mind, the noise started.

My eyes fluttered open and guess what I saw? Julius' hands stopping the car- or at least what's left of it-, and can you guess who I saw cradling me? No, not Richard, not Alyssa, not Circe, not Louise, not Peter. Can you guess? No?

It was Edward Cullen. He looked at me and I looked at him until he carefully handed me to Julius and took off with his family.

"Bella, stay with me. Don't go to sleep," Julius shouted.

"Julius, I'm not deaf," I moaned.

My family surrounded me with worried looks. "How is she loosing so much blood, Richard?" Julius asked. That was when I realized that I was surrounded by a pool of my own blood.

"Julius, strip off your shirt. Hand Bella to me," Richard instructed.

But as soon as Julius shifted me, I felt a pain in my chest. I hissed.

"Richard. Don't. It hurt." His hands brushed against my chest then gasped.

This cannot be good.

Alyssa POV

Oh fudge... There was a piece of the van stuck in her chest, just below her heart and it was sticking out her back. She's nearly dead.

And it's all my fault.

* * *

**Sorry that this chappie is so short but I'm sorta' in a rush right now so... yea... bb**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you, 'gressa' for all the reviews!!! ^.^ I'll keep updating whenever I can from now on!!! Oh, and I dedicate this chappie to 'gressa'! Sucka for romance, eh? Okey dokers! I'll try fitting more in as I continue.**

**Oh, and thank you once again 'RamRam' for reviewing :))  
**

* * *

_Previously_

_Alyssa POV_

_Oh fudge... There was a piece of the van stuck in her chest, just below her heart and it was sticking out her back. She's nearly dead._

_And it's all my fault._

* * * * *

Bella POV

I woke up in a hospital ward. Now that shocked me. I mean, I am a vampire and all... Oh, wait. The plan. The Cullens. The van. **(A/N: Ha-ha.. Plan and van rhyme too... I'm such a poet)**

I transformed into a human before that. I looked around the room. Alyssa was in a corner, doodling blankly on a book while Julius was looking out the window.

It appears that they didn't notice that I was awake.

"A-hem!" I cleared my throat loudly.

Julius and Alyssa turned to me. "Bella!" Alyssa squealed and hugged me, although she was careful because I was still human. "I'm so sorry I left you! I should have stayed with you instead of checking out the boys' car then maybe none of this would've happened! You wouldn't be here and we'd all be fine and dandy but _no_... I just _had _to look at the Aston Martin. Bella, please forgive me! I fee so guilty! I'm--"

"Alyssa it's okay. You're forgiven."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Bella! I love you soooo much! Oh, I gotta tell Circe you're awake!" Without waiting for any acknowledgment, she ran out of the room.

I turned to Julius. "Hey."

"Glad to see you're okay, Bells. Alyssa wouldn't go to sleep unless you woke up and told her she was forgiven."

"Julius, did the truck do something to your brain? Because last time I checked, we don't sleep."

We laughed for a while. "It's good to have you back." He gave me a hug.

When we pulled away, I asked,"So, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much. Circe and Richard bought another house to actually store our cars since our other house is in the middle of the forest. That and--" Before he could finish, Edward's head poked through the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked casually.

"Er... No. I was just leaving." Julius stood up. "Talk to you later, Bella." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the room.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hello. I don't think we've officially met. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan." I smiled and shook his hand. He flashed me a crooked smile.

Oh my gosh. I think I'm in love.

No! He's a vampire! You have to kill him! That is your mission!

"Thanks for saving me back there, by the way," I said quickly to distract myself from those lips...

"You're welcome."

"Oh, where did you go after you helped? I wanted to thank you earlier but you just left."

"I had... Uh... Some family business... to attend to."

"Mmmhmm."

"So have you noticed anything... unusual about your family?"

Why was he asking this? "Other than the fact that they don't seem to age, are way too pretty and are freezing cold? No. That's all I noticed."

"Do you know what they are?"

Play clueless, Bella. Don't blow your cover. "Not normal?"

Edward chuckled but turned serious again. "Honestly, do you know?"

"What exactly are you getting at, Edward?"

He shrugged. "I have this... Urge to protect you and..."

There was silence. "Edward, I appreciate the fact that you want to protect me. I'm fine with that. But I just met you and I have known my family for 12 years. I'm sorry to say that I don't trust you fully, Edward. And from the way my family is acting, I can tell that they don't really enjoy your company."

Edward nodded solemnly then suddenly he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing but continued smiling. **(A/N: God.. I forgot what to write...)** "I never expected you to trust me, Bella. It's my choice completely to protect you. I just... thought that this is something like Romeo and Juliet. Except it's not our dads that are against us being together. It's our whole family."

"Yeah. It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet but I don't really love you now do I?"

"Oh, you don't? I thought with my charming good looks..." He did a pose.

We both laughed some more. "Oh, aren't you the ladies man?" I ruffled his hair.

There was silence. Then he looked at me straight in the eyes. "Bella, I was serious when I said that I want to protect you. From todays events, I can tell that you have some rotten luck--"

"Why would you say that? I only got practically hit by a van."

"Only? Bella, you could have died from that!"

"I know, _dad_."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Can you at least promise me something?"

"Anything for the man who saved my life," I said dramatically.

"Be safe."

I smiled softly. "I will."

Our lips were slowly moving closer to each other. One side of my brain was screaming for me to stop, reminding me that I was about to kiss a vampire but the other side was coaxing me to kiss him.

And guess which side was winning?

Sadly, though, just when my lips brushed against his, the door flew open revealing a very angry Louise, followed by my family and two more vampires I didn't recognize.

"Get away from my sister, asshole!" Louise snarled and tackled Edward to the ground.

Oh god. "LOUISE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I shrieked but immediately regretted it. Those words hit me like a fresh slap on my oh so fragile human face. **(A/N: See chappie 2/3)**

I smacked my hand over my mouth. That was what Emerson said when Jane was torturing Marissa.

Emerson. Marissa.

Peter and Julius took Louise off Edward while the other two stood on either side of him.

Tears streaked down my face at the words I shouted earlier. Circe was immediately at my side, comforting me just like my mother did back then.

My mother.

She died. They killed her. They killed my family. I miss them.

I miss them so much...


	11. Chapter 10

**Hellooo fellow person :) Just read on...  
**

* * *

_Previously_

_Bella POV_

_She died. They killed her. They killed my family. I miss them._

_I miss them so much..._

* * * * *

Julius POV

I watched sadly as Bella cried herself to sleep.

This never happened before. I'd have to ask her later why it happened.

Circe kissed Bella's forehead and slowly placed her back onto the bed. The blond vampire **(A/N: Rosalie) **and doctor Dracula **(A/N: Carlisle) **left earlier to "have a talk". Peter, Louise, Alyssa and Richard also left for some unknown reason.

Circe looked at me sadly. "Julius, take care of your sister. I have to hunt."

I nodded slowly and sat on one of the chairs beside the bed.

I took a swift glance at Edward who was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The sight filled me with a certain feeling...

Concern?

Hate?

Anger?

_Jealousy?_

No! She's my sister!

I let out a sigh.

"So... You're not really Bella's family are you?" Edward asked.

I chuckled. "No."

"What happened to them? As in, her real family."

I frowned. "We _are_ her real family... At least for now."

"What happened to her biological family?"

I let out another sigh. "I'm not in the position to tell."

"Fair enough." He seemed to debate with himself about something. Hesitantly, he spoke. "How... how did your... "parents" find her?"

I looked at Bella, then at Edward. "We found her with another human family. The Swan family. Charlie Swan had just died of cancer. Renee Swan was unable to take care of her while grieving for her husband and working almost 24/7 in a diner. So she brought Bella to the forest to 'camp out'. She left Bella to get firewood for the campfire. She left but she never came back. We found Bella at the campsite a week later, still waiting for Renee. Circe pitied her so she took her in as one of her own."

"Do you... hunt humans?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

Do we still have to kill them in that case?

Bella stirred in and muttered "Emerson" in her sleep.

Edward looked at me questioningly. "Her human brother."

He nodded and turned away to look at Bella... then he stopped at her wrist.

Uh-oh.

The foundation was wearing off. Her mark could partially be seen.

Edward wiped off the remaining foundation and stared at the mark. He traced the crescent mark and as soon as he did, Bella snarled "Volturi".

This is not going to end well.

"How does she know of the Volturi?" Edward asked.

Before I could come up with an excuse, Richard burst into the room. "Julius, we have to go. Nomads."

I nodded and Alyssa rushed into the room. "You guys go ahead. I'll take care of Bella."

Well, _someone_ clearly didn't trust Edward.

"You mind going out? I don't trust you. I'd feel much better if there was no other vampire in the room."

I chuckled. Like brother like sister.

Edward shrugged and left the room.

I kissed Bella's forehead and ran after Richard.

It's time to start the hunt.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello HUMAN!!! So... yeah '(bella)twilightknight' wanted me to write down Bella's life story cos she/he tot it was confusing. anyone else think it's confusing? Review and tell me....(I'm just being cautious about the he/she thing.... I don't want to insult you! I have a dude friend named 'Shine' but at first I tot he was a girl so.... yeah...) Okey monkey so, here's Bella's POV... Oh and thank you 'best story ever' for your review :)**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters are not mine!!! They're Stephanie Meyers!!!  
**

**

* * *

**Bella POV

I was asleep. It was a dream. I knew but it was too real.

It was the night Renee and Charlie found me. It was so clear....

3rd person POV

"Come here, little one, I'll take care of you." She picked the girl up gently and looked around the house until she found an average looking man. Charlie Swan.

"Charlie," Renee whispered softly. "I found this girl. Her family was clearly murdered. Can we adopt her?"

Charlie gave Renee a shocked look. "Renee, you can barely take care of yourself. How can you take care of a kid?"

Renee rolled her eyes. "Charlie, please! We have to take care of her. You don't really expect me to leave her here do you?" She turned the girl around to face her. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The little girl sniffled and smiled shyly. "Isabella Marie Foster."

"Isabella? What a beautiful name! I am Renee and that is Charlie, my husband. Would you like to live with us?"

"Will you take care of me?"

"Of course, honey."

Tears streamed down little Bella's face. "Thank you."

"Sssh... Don't cry, baby. We'll take care of you." Renee turned away from Charlie and stalked off before throwing a triumphant look over her shoulder.

**~Scene Change to a month later~**

A new Bella skipped into the kitchen merrily, thinking of all the possible reasons Renee could be calling her.

She froze at the entrance of the kitchen. Renee was leaning over a mug of coffee, sobbing. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was upset. But the question was why?

Renee held out her hands for Bella, who walked over and sat on her lap. "Bella, Charlie is at peace now."

Bella smiled. Charlie had been complaining about aches here and there. She was glad that the pain stopped.

"I'm happy for him! Can we visit him?" Renee smiled weakly and took Bella to a stone planted onto the ground **(A/N: Tombstone)**.

"Where's Charlie?" Bella asked.

Without any warning, Renee broke down and cried her heart out.

**~Scene Change to a few months later~**

Renee was taking Bella camping tonight. Bella was excited but at the same time sad because Charlie was not around.

Renee took Bella to a forest just on the outskirts of town and they hiked for about 45 minutes until they found a clearing where they could set up camp.

Renee watched as her little girl ate and told her stories her biological mother used to tell her.

"Bella, sweetheart?" Bella turned to look at Renee. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course, mommy. You promised me that you'd take care of me."

Renee smiled but tears were still streaming down her face.

She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Bella, I'm going to go get some firewood. Will you stay here and take care of the camp for me?'

Bella nodded obediently. Renee got one last look at her little girl, kissed her forehead and left.

"Goodbye, Bella," Renee whispered before disappearing into the forest forever.

**~The next day~**

A little Bella was sitting in camp, still waiting for Renee.

That was when she heard a roar not far away. And the smell of fresh blood. **(A/N: Bella's Vampire form back then was brought out when she smelled fresh blood. "Now" she can control whether or not she wants to turn into a Vampire)**

Little Bella's eyes turned bright red and the next moment, she was drinking straight off a lion.

~six days later~

Bella was still sitting in camp, still waiting for Renee.

She survived on marshmallows and barbecue chicken for the past six days. Her vampire side only came out twice: once with the lion and once with an injured dear.

She was just finishing up on her last BBQ chicken when two vampires stepped out of the trees.** (A/N: It's Circe and Richard. The others haven't joined the coven yet so they're not there...)  
**

Bella put down her chicken and looked curiously at them. "Hello," she whispered.

The female vampire looked at the male one, then looked back at Bella. "Hello, little one. Where's you're mother?"

"She went out to get firewood."

The female nodded. "Alone?"

"Yes."

"But that's very dangerous for a little girl like you to be here in the forest. God knows what is lurking in the shadows tonight."

"No, it's safe. Mommy left a week ago."

Circe repressed a startled gasp. "Would you like to come with my husband and I?"

"It's okay miss, I'll just wait for my mother to get back." Bella began to cry as a realization slapped her across the face. "She won't come back will she?"

Circe pitied the little girl and gave Richard a pleading look. "I don't see why not..." Richard said.

"Come here, my dear. We'll take care of you. I promise we will never let anything happen to you..."

"Miss, I have a secret...." Bella held out her wrist, exposing the mark. "I was born a vampire. Like you. I drink blood."

She told the two strangers what happened on her birthday. About her family.

Circe and Richard stood there, shocked by how much this girl has gone through.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry... I'm Circe, that's Richard. Let us help you, sweetie. We'll protect you...."

Bella POV

_"We'll protect you....."_

My eyes snapped open as Circe's last words echoed in my head.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Alyssa greeted.

I sat up and realized I was no longer in the hospital. I was in the tree house, on my bed, in my room.

I looked questioningly at Alyssa.

"I took the liberty of discharging you from the hospital myself."

I rolled my eyes. "Aly, you can't do that... I mean, what if I die or something?"

"Bella, you're a vampire. And that Twit-ward boy was seriously making me uneasy...."

"It's Edward. And I'm pretty sure he was just concerned."

"Hey, why don't you transform so we can go hunt. You know, sister-sister bonding time."

I hesitated. "Alyssa, what if those other vampires are hunting too?"

"Bella, it doesn't really matter does it? You can just transform back. And I bet your vampire form would be thirsty from all the blood you lost..."

I grumbled. "Fine, let's just get this over with..."


	13. Chapter 12

**So, hi! I actually had a writers block a second ago but now, like magic, it's like the story is writing itself!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer:Belongs to Stephanie Meyer!!! Well... Most of it.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

_"Bella, it doesn't really matter does it? You can just transform back. And I bet your vampire form would be thirsty from all the blood you lost..."_

_I grumbled. "Fine, let's just get this over with..."_

* * * * *

Bella POV

I transformed into vampire form and WOW I _was_ thirsty. The burning sensation in the back of my throat was killing me.

Alyssa smirked. "See? Told you..." She jumped out the window and I followed after her.

I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. I smelled a grizzly near by.... Ooh... _Sniff_... It's huge..._ Sniff_... It's a male... I'd like a challenge once in my vampire life.

I ran to the general direction of the delicious scent... Just when I came in contact with a burly wall of a teenager who was cackling like a maniac...

Oh crud...

Emmett POV

"I'm going to hunt, you guys!" I yelled.

"Emmett, you didn't have to yell, you know..." Edward muttered.

I snorted and ran to his side. "EDDIE-BOY!!! I'M GOING TO HUNT!!!!" I shouted into his ear.

Before he could respond, I ran out the door and into the forest, laughing my head off when I bumped into another vampire.

It was probably one of the new vampires in school... Stupid nut cases.

I was about to snap some not-so-witty remarks at him or her when I came face to face with....

Bella. The human in the group of vampires... Bella... Eddie-boy's singer.... Bella...

WAS A VAMPIRE!!!

"W--Who--What--?" Oh, face it Emmett, your stunned silent... "BELLA?!"

Bella cringed and ran away at vampire speed. Super fast vampire speed.

Oh. My. Carlisle.

Bella POV

I told Alyssa this was a bad idea... I told her but _nooo_...

I took out all my stress on the struggling grizzly bear...

Sweet seaweeds, we are so dead...

Edward POV

So there I was, reading in the living room when Emmett burst back into the room and threw my book away, crashing the window. All he was thinking was: _Gotta tell Edward. Gotta tell Alice. Gotta tell somebody!!!_ That's a shocker. Usually his brain is empty....

"You know, Esme's gonna' kill you for that...." I noted.

"Edward, you won't believe what I saw!"

"Let me guess, a purple pixie drinking orange juice out of a magical stream of chocolate."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Exactly."

"What exactly are you getting at, Edward?"

I slowly counted to ten. "Emmett, why did you throw my book through the window?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You just noticed? Jeesh, Eddie-boy, you're slow..."

"EMMETT!"

"EDWARD!" he said in a similar tone.

I groaned and smacked my forehead. "What do you want?"

"I SAW BELLA AS A VAMPIRE!" Well that was straight forward.

"WHAT?!"

"YEAH! I KNOW! SCARY!"

I thought back to when I last saw her. "Emmett, that's impossible. I saw her today. It takes three days for vampires to change. It has barely even make sense."

"Edward, I saw her! I swear! Read my mind. I'm telling the truth!"

I read his mind and saw a vampire version of Bella... I mentally stored the picture for rainy days. Bella. A vampire. She was beautiful. But the change couldn't take place that fast. "You have a good imagination, Emmett but we both know that it is impossible to change in a day, let alone an hour. It's just not possible."

"But so are vampires."

"And yet here we are. Emmett, we are proof right there. There is no proof that there is a vampire Bella. You're probably just imagining it..."

Emmett looked like he wanted to argue but I interrupted. "I need to think." I ran out the room and went for a 'midnight jog'.

Bella... As a vampire... That would be the day.... But I will not let anyone take away her soul like that. If they do, I'll tear them to shreds and burn the pieces.

Even if it would be her own parents that did it.

* * *

**Haha... Edward has no idea... _So, guys, I'm sort of running short of ideas here.... Anyone care to help? Please PM me and give me some suggestions_. Thnks :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**im getting ur reviews (bella)twilightknight :) I'll consider your suggestions (not just referring to (bella)  
**

**twilightknight).... Right now, I'll just buy some time. I don't want the story to end just yet...  
**

** Disclaimer:Belongs to Stephanie Meyer!!! Well... Most of it.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

_Bella... As a vampire... That would be the day.... But I will not let anyone take away her soul like that. If they do, I'll tear them to shreds and burn the pieces._

_Even if it would be her own parents that did it._

* * * * *

Bella POV

"Bell-bell. Wake up, its time for school," Julius whispered.

"Go away, Julius... 5 more minutes."

"Bella, you said 5 more minutes 15 minutes ago. That's 10 minutes bonus. So wake up or we'll be late for school."

"Blame Alyssa if the Cullens are acting strange today..." I got up and strolled to the shower **(A/N: I wrote in one chapter that Circe and Richard bought another house to store the cars)**

~15 minutes later~

"Bella, you've been in there for _15 minutes!_ Are you stalling?"

"Yes... No... Maybe... I don't know...."

"ARGH! CIRCE!"

I rolled my eyes. "Eeesh, Julius, no need to complain. I was just taking my sweet time."

* * * * *

So here we are in the school cafeteria minding our own business when my 'siblings' sat up and turned to face the Cullens. Stupid vampire hearing.

Alyssa hissed. "They know about your vampire form... Or, at least the big dude does... no one else believes him."

Julius let out a sigh of relief. "That's good but guys, there's something I need to tell you about the--"

He stopped when some girl with silver blond hair** (A/N: Lauren Mallory) **came skipping to our table, flinging her hair flirtatiously. She was mainly talking to the guys. "Uh, hey... I'm like, Lauren Mallory, and I was just wondering if you guys, like, need a guide or something." Lauren... A great bimbo name for a greatly annoying bitch. And does her voice really sound nasally or was it just me?

I answered the question on behalf of my family. "Um, no thanks... I think my family and I can find our way around. It's already our second day and our mother is working here so... You know, thanks but no thanks. Oh, and are you okay? I mean, what's up with your voice?" My family snickered.

She looked at me all weird. "Well, look whose talking. If it ain't princess I-am-so-perfect-because-my-family-is. Newsflash girl, you are the most plain thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life and standing next to your family doesn't make it any better. You are just a spoiled brat who gets anything she wants from her extremely rich _adopted parents_."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're adopted. The black very _very_ ugly black sheep of the family." I growled at her. "Oh no! Spare me oh great one." Lauren cried mockingly. "So what are you going to do? Command your little family of minions to eat me."

My eyes narrowed and got up the table to stand in front of her. "You know, I could always tell them to do that but then again I could always kill you myself."

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots," Lauren said sarcastically. "You know, its such a shame. You're family would've been perfect if they hadn't adopted _you_."

Then, I couldn't stop myself. I snapped.

I roared at her and grabbed her by the throat. "Take it back."

"Why should I?" she choked out.

"Take. It. Back." I squeezed her neck tighter.

Julius stood next to me and pried my hands off Lauren's neck. "Bella, let's go. Just ignore her."

I snatched my hands from Julius and stormed out of the canteen...

Just to be grabbed from behind by a vampire. "Hello, Bella. Long time no see. Aro would be so glad that we finally found you..."

My eyes widened. The Volturi guard found us.

* * *

**Okay... So once again, thank you to all those who suggested stuff... I'll use all of them. Just not the way you expect me to... Wink wink**


	15. Chapter 14

**im getting ur reviews (bella)twilightknight :) I'll consider your suggestions (not just referring to (bella)  
**

**twilightknight).... Right now, I'll just buy some time. I don't want the story to end just yet... Oh, sorry I've been rushing thing a lot lately, I'm working on a school project. It is very important so I'm sorry I keep rushing...  
**

** Disclaimer:Belongs to Stephanie Meyer!!! Well... Most of it.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

_I snatched my hands from Julius and stormed out of the canteen..._

_Just to be grabbed from behind by a vampire. "Hello, Bella. Long time no see. Aro would be so glad that we finally found you..."_

_My eyes widened. The Volturi guard found us._

* * * * *

Alice POV

"But Alice, I swear, it's the truth!" Emmett whined for the millionth time today. "I swear that I saw Bella as a vampire."

I noticed Bella's family straighten up. The other girl, whose name I found out was Alyssa hissed at Bella. That was all I saw before I got hit by a vision.

_Bella was outside the canteen when she was grabbed from behind by a vampire. I could barely hear what the vampire was saying but it as unmistakably true that he said "Aro"._

By the time my vision ended, Bella was storming out of the caf. "Bella, wait!" I yelled but she didn't hear me.

Her family gave me menacing glares. "Alice, what are you doing?" Rosalie whispered.

They were all paying so much attention to me that they didn't notice Edward get up from his seat and make his way towards the door.

That was when we all heard Bella scream.

Bella POV

I struggled to get out of the vampires grip.

Then, I stopped, focusing only on transforming into a vampire.

In my vampire form, I grabbed this vampire's hand and bit it off. I knew I couldn't deal with him alone because my human lunch was not really appreciated in my vampire body. I screamed.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I just hit a writers block!!! I need help! Do you guys think Bella should be saved or captured by the Volturi?**

**If you think Bella should be saved, who should do the saving and what do you suggest happen after that?**

**I planned the Volturi side but I am sooo tempted to extend the story a little so...**

**Ｔｏ．Ｓａｖｅ．Ｏｒ．Ｎｏｔ．Ｔｏ．Ｓａｖｅ？**

**Ｓａｖｅ？　Ｎｏ　ｓａｖｅ？**

**Poll ends on 5th August :)  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**You know what? Suspense is eating me up so yeah... I'll just continue with the story...**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

_In my vampire form, I grabbed this vampire's hand and bit it off. I knew I couldn't deal with him alone because my human lunch was not really appreciated in my vampire body. I screamed._

* * * * *

Circe POV

"BELLA!" I gasped as a scream echoed around the hallways.

I dashed out of the homeroom and ran to the cafeteria. Bella, no, no, no, not my Bella.

Bella POV

The vampire snarled and grabbed my neck, choking me. I forced myself to turn back to a human and swallowed the human food. The cafeteria door burst open and revealed Julius.

"Julius..." I barely whispered.

He took one step towards me before crumbling to the ground, yelling in agony.

One name appeared in my head.

_Jane_.

Julius was also followed by my family but they were held down by various members of the guard. Julius and Peter were being tortured by Jane, Alec took care of Alyssa and Demetri held onto Louise.

Felix and a few other guards I didn't recognize were blocking the Cullens. The humans in the cafeteria all dropped like dead pigeons, they were surrounded by some kind of white gas.

"Jane, shall I take her back to Aro?"

Jane didn't get a chance to answer before the vampire holding me fell to the ground and I was taken from his grip.

Jane snarled. "Retreat!" There was a blinding white light and everything went black.

* * * * *

"Bella?" someone whispered and my eyes snapped open.

"Edward?!" I was sitting in the cafeteria with Edward sitting on my left and my family in their usual spot on the caf table, all of them looked shocked and disoriented. "What happened?"

"The Volturi... Alec... The light..." Alyssa muttered.

"In other words, we have no idea," Peter summed up.

"Hey, what's Edward doing here?" Louise hissed.

"Now, Peter, be nice..." Circe warned, joining us at the table. "He saved your sister and you should be grateful."

"Fine... But is it just me or wasn't it 9.45 a.m 15 minutes ago?" Louise observed.

"No. The Volturi did something to the time. Notice how the humans are acting as if nothing happened," Edward pointed out.

No one said anything and my family was giving me looks.

Oh, right, clueless act. "Uh, Edward? Why did you refer to the students as 'humans'? And who the heck are 'the Volturi' and 'Alec'?"

I felt Edward stiffen. "I better go join my family." He left.

Louise spoke. "You know, Bella, you never really thanked him properly for saving your life. Why don't you give your Prince Charming a little, you know..." Peter began to make kissy noises.

Julius growled. "We can't get too comfy with them, Louise. You know our mission," I pointed out.

Julius stiffened. "Guys, there's something I have to tell you about the C--"

"Uh, hey... I'm, like--" Peter and Louise snickered as Julius banged his head against the table.

"Yeah, we know, you're Lauren Mallory." Julius sat up as he said this.

"Oh my god! You've heard of me, I'm, like, thrilled! Hey, you guys wanna' hang out sometime?" she asked, looking directly at the guys.

"I'm taken!" Peter announced, kissing Alyssa passionately.

"Get a room," Louise complained, causing the sweet couple to break apart. He noticed Lauren looking at him expectantly. "Oh, you wanna' go out with moi?" Louise 'flicked his hair'. "Sorry, I'm, like, gay..."

Lauren glared at him then turned to Julius, batting her eyelashes. "How 'bout you?"

"Sorry 'bout this, Bells," he whispered quietly. He turned to Lauren. "Sorry, but I'm also taken." He turned to me and kissed me.

Wow. That was unexpected.

But, hey, get this, I kissed him back. And so far, I'm not regretting it...

Until I pulled away. This was going to kill me.

"So, you guys are _dating_? Aren't you siblings?"

I looked at Lauren. "No. I'm adopted."

Circe hugged me reassuringly but I barely noticed anything other than the pain-filled eyes of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Once again, its short but I am sort of running late for tuition here so I'll update later. Oh, and I gave up on that Poll thing... It was seriously eating me up...  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Dear fellow reviewers,**

**Don't feel offended if I don't user your suggestion. I should get a big slap for that. But anyhoo, THANK YOU FOR ZE REVIEWS!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

_Circe hugged me reassuringly but I barely noticed anything other than the pain-filled eyes of Edward Cullen._

* * * * *

Bella POV

Was it an act? I kept asking myself the whole day. Did I really like Julius or was I just a good actress?

Yes, I like Julius. I like him as a brother. Or do I...? I kissed him back. I had a crush on him before. Am I happy that he kissed me? Yes! I mean, no! UGH!!!

Julius. Love? This is killing me.

Edward. Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry...

Edward...

Just thinking of them made a phrase...

_Is it real or just another crush?_

But Julius said he was sorry about kissing me. Did he regret it? _Was it all an act just to get Lauren out of his face?_ It felt so--

"Miss Folker!" Mister Black snapped for the who-knows-how-many-th time.

"Yes?"

"Class has ended. You may go now."

I noticed I was the only one in the room other than Mister Black. "Oh, sorry." I blushed a deep shade of red and packed my stuff.

"Oh, Miss Folker?"

Please don't give me detention. Please don't give me detention. "Yes, sir?"

"It's my nephew's birthday tomorrow. I just mentioned it and maybe you didn't hear it but just so you know, you're invited to his birthday party tomorrow at La Push beach."

I was shocked. Wow. _That_ was unexpected. "Er... O-Okay... Sir... Goodbye, Mister Black." I made my way out of class only to, once again, bump into an icy cold wall...

Who turned out to be Alyssa.

"Hey, Bell-Bell!"

"Hey, Alyssa."

"So, you and Julius, huh? I don't like it... I mean, I'm happy for you but it's wierd to see siblings date. Even if they are both adopted. And Edward Cullen didn't seem too happy."

"I don't care what Edward Cullen thinks, Alyssa," I said harshly.

"Well, somebody's got the grumpy-lumps. Anyhoo, I heard that you're invited by Mister Black to his nephew's party. That's soooo cool! Can I come? Yes? Yes? THANK YOU BELLA! I LOVE YOU TOO SIS!" She ran off, leaving me dumbstruck. That girl can be such a pain.

I strolled to the parking lot which was strangely empty, like the school. How long have I been in that classroom?

THat was about the time when someone grabbed me from behind."You know, you really shouldn't walk around the school alone like that, Bells. I mean, with the Volturi after you and all," Julius whispered.

I rolled my eyes and twisted to look at him. "The Volturi, Julius? What's that?"

"Hardy-har. Seriously, Bella, you could get yourself kidnapped or something. You wanna' run home?"

"Sure thing, Julie!" I kissed his cheek and focused on becoming a vampire. "RACE YA!" I squealed and ran ahead. God, being around Alyssa sure takes it toll.

"NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Julius called out childishly.

I laughed.

~5 minutses later~

I burst through the door. "I'M HOME!!!" I turned to Julius and whispered to him. "And I win. Where's my reward?" Julius chuckled and give me a very short kiss on the lips. I whined. Damn this. A human in love is more like a ready-made feast for a blood-thirsty vampire. With not one but a trillion signs saying "Eat me! I don't move!" And Edward... Do I still love him or not? Wait, 'still'? Scratch that. Am I in love with Edward Cullen?

Eh, who cares?

Julius chuckled and kissed me full on the lips. It felt like a second but a minute later, Richard cleared his throat in the background. We broke apart.

There was a looooooooooong, tense silence. "Hey, Pops. What's up?" I said half-cheerfully, half-nervously.

Circe appeared out of nowhere. "Bella, we need to have a talk. The Talk."

Well, there goes my love-life. See it there? It just flew out the window! Yeah! There. No. To the left. Yeah, there

Bye-bye, love-life! I'll miss you! UGH! I am _doomed!_


	18. Chapter 17

_Bella POV_

_Circe appeared out of nowhere. "Bella, we need to have a talk. The Talk."_

_Well, there goes my love-life. See it there? It just flew out the window! Yeah! There. No. To the left. Yeah, there_

_Bye-bye, love-life! I'll miss you! UGH! I am __doomed!_

* * * * *

"Uh... You see... I... um... I gotta hunt!" Without waiting for a reply, I ran out of the house. "Ugh! Isabella Marie Foster! You've done it now!" I kicked a tree and a crack appeared on the trunk, making the tree fall. "Aww... Poor tree." I turned back into a human and sat on the tree stump. "Damn it now I'm a murderer. Of nature." A twig snapped behind me. "Hey, Julius."

"Wow, are you psychic by any chance?" He sat beside me.

"No. You're just predictable."

"If so, can you predict what I'm about to talk to you about?"

"It's about us isn't it?" I whispered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I kissed you earlier. I know you like Edward. I also know that he likes you."

"But I've ruined every chance I had to be with him, Julius. I've hurt him. And then there's the mission. I can't let this pathetic crush get in the way."

"I love you, Bella. More than you know it. I wish you'd give us time. Give this whole relationship thing a chance. But I have to tell you something: the Cullen's don't--"

"What mission?" Emmett Cullen appeared in front of us.

"How dare you sneak up our conversation! What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Julius snarled.

"I need to hunt remember?"

"Go. Away."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will but I will not put my sister in danger."

"OH. Your _sister_." I could detect the hate in his voice. That hurt. He glared at me and left.

I turned to Julius. "You know Julius, I think this we should give this 'relationship thing between us', as you put it, a chance. What do you think?"

"Would you like to head off to the movies later?"

"Julius Folker, are you asking me out?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Isabella." I stood up and pulled him up with me.

"Then let's go!"

* * * * *

Bella's POV

"That was so flippin' awesome!" I squealed as we exited the cinema. We had just watched _Angels and Demons._ It was the best! Okay, disgusting... but the best.

"'Flippin' awesome'?" Julius asked incredulously. "Bella, I nearly barfed out my popcorn just watching the first murdered priest!"

"Ha-ha, Julius. Even if you didn't see it, you'd still barf it out."

Julius shuddered. "Disgusting human food."

Instead of running home, we walked home, hand in hand, strolling underneath the moonlight. Oh, how cheesy.

"You know, Jules? This thing between us isn't so bad after all."

"Yeah..."

That was all we said on that trip.

Eventually, when we got back to the tree house, I froze at the ladder.

"Bella?"

"Julius, Richard and Circe are still home."

"No, they're not. Listen." I did. There was nothing. Silence.

"They're not here!" I said, half-happy half-worried.

"Thank you, Mrs Obvious." Julius chuckled and pulled me up.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked Julius as he walked up to the pretty-much-pointless fridge.

"They went hunting."

"What, you're psychic now?"

"No. Circe left a note." He held it out to me.

_'Hey,_

_We went out to hunt. As in the whole family. Be back soon. Don't worry._

_Circe_

_P.S. Sorry about the whole Talk thing, Bella. I was over reacting._

_P.S.S. Julius, put Bella to sleep._

_P.S.S.S. Oh, and sweetums? **ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY 100%-LY NO FUNNY BUSINESS OR THERE WILL BE ONE HELL OF A TALK BETWEEN US**_

_P.S.S.S.S. Goodnight, Bella, sweet dreams, god bless.'_

I was laughing by the time I finished with the note. Circe can be such a worrywart.

I forced myself to turn human and boy was I tired. The exhaustion hit me so suddenly that I practically fell asleep on the spot. You know how it feels like?

One minute, you are laughing your head off because of some note, the next minute, you feel so tired, you fall asleep then you are jarred back awake when your friend shouts out your name and catches you with his deathly cold hands. Yep it feels horrible.

"Bella! You okay? Speak to me Bella!"

"I'm just tired, Julius. Relax, will you? I'm only a human." Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**So... What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, and gressa, the Volturi messed up with time when their attempt to kidnap Bella failed. Any questions, please feel free to ask. From now on, I'll try to be more specific :)**


	19. Chapter 18

_Bella POV_

_"Bella! You okay? Speak to me Bella!"_

_"I'm just tired, Julius. Relax, will you? I'm only a human." Then I fell asleep._

* * * * *

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Elmo's world_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_ELMO'S WORLD!_

I grabbed the damned alarm clock and threw it into the wall. Since I was still human, not much damage was done.

_Elmo likes his goldfish_

_His crayon too!!!_

_*Elmo giggles*_

_THAAAAAAT'S ELMO'S--_

I grabbed the clock while in vampire form and smashed it against the wall. "There! It's not so hard to shut up isn't it?" Back to human form. I smiled sleepily and lay back down... Just to be woken up all over again by Alyssa.

"GOOOD MORNING BELLA!!! TODAY'S THE DAY!!! THE SUN IS SHINNING, THE CLOUDS ARE CLEAR AND WE ARE GOING TO MISTER BLACK'S NEPHEW'S PART-AY AFTER SCHOOL!!!" Too bad I couldn't smash _her _against the wall... Louise and Peter will kill me and my 'parents' wouldn't be so happy about the hole.

"YEAH, BELLA!!! Get up or we'll be, like, late for, like, school and I, like, won't be able to see my boyfriend. Since, you know, I'm, like, gay!" Now guess who that is. Sadly, I can't smash Louise against the wall... On second thought... Nah.

"_Fine._ I'm up. And, Alyssa, the clouds can't be clear. I believe you are talking about the sky," I yawned and got ready for school.

* * * * ***(A/N: The part above is absolutely pointless. Just felt like adding it... lols)**

Gym. The most frustrating period of all. None of my siblings are there, Edward and Alice Cullen are in it and there is this annoying human dude is not leaving me alone. The asshole is like a boomerang; you get rid of him, he just keeps coming back. I think his name is Michael or something.

"So, Bella, how's you're game going so far?" God, I was just playing floor ball with the others and now it is one minute break time. Just for fun. In my world, that means we don't bother keeping track of points.

"Gee, Mike, give the girl a break will ya'? You been after her all day," a girl said, taking a seat next to me. Mike scowled and left. The girl turned to me. "Hi, I'm Angela Weber. You must be Bella Swan."

"Yeah. That's me."

"Don't mind Mike Newton over there. He's a little bit of a flirt." We laughed and talked about ourselves. She eventually asked me why Richard adopted me. Do I trust her? She seems okay so far... Do I go with the truth or the lie. She's my first human friend in the school. To trust or not to trust.

I pursed me lips. Angela smiled softly. "I understand completely if it's personal. The Cullens are just like your family, you know."

"The Cullens are _nothing_ like my family," I said a little too harshly.

Angela laughed. "I wouldn't know. I don't really know either of the families that well so I'm not in the position to judge them."

I smiled. "You want me to introduce you to my family?"

"What? No, it's okay I--"

"Seriously, Angela, they would love to meet you! Let's sit together during free period. Then you can get to know my family. If you feel one bit uncomfortable, let me know, I'll do whatever I can to help." I promised.

"Okay..." Angela agreed hesitantly.

After one last round of floor ball, the bell rang and I practically had to drag Angela out to the cafeteria, to my table. "Bella, what if they don't like me. You see how the Cullens act?"

"Hmm... Anti-social? Obnoxious? Snobby? Superficial? Come on, Angela. My family is nothing like them." We reached our destination and I cleared my throat loudly. My family looked up. "Family, this is Angela Weber, Angela, this is Alyssa, Peter, Louise, and Julius."

"Ooh... Angela. Nice name. Come on, you can sit here," Alyssa said politely, patting a seat next to her. "Hey, your in my geo class aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"YAY!!! Can I sit with you later?"

"Why not?"

Alyssa squealed and hugged Angela. "I'm loving you already." We laughed.

"Don't mind Alyssa, she tends to go hyper sometimes," Julius chuckled.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious for pointing that out."

"Zip it, Peter."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Ange, you going to Mister Black's newphew's birthday party later?" Alyssa asked.

"Yep."

"AAAHHH!!!! THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!! WE CAN GO TOGETHER!!!! Wouldn't that be awesome, Pete?" Alyssa squealed. "We can get to know each other, we can hang out! Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!!!"

We laughed once again at her crazy antics and from my point of view, Angela seems to get along just fine with my family.

I smiled then abruptly frowned. What were we doing? We never made friends with humans. _Never_.

Why were we starting now? What mark will this mission leave on us?


	20. Chapter 19

"Hey, Bella," Angela greeted me as she took a seat next to me in Mister Black's lesson. I smiled at her. "You know about Mister Black's nephew's party?"

"Yeah."

"I can't go today. My parents are going out and my siblings need babysitting so... I'm sorry but you have to go without me."

I smiled softly. "It's okay."

She nodded and buried her face into a book.

Mister Black's lesson was over in a flash. One minute, you're greeting the teacher, the next, he's telling those going to his nephews party that it starts at six.

"Those of you who want a ride, stick around. The rest of you: dismissed. Remember, party at six in La Push beach," he called out as students shuffle out of the classroom.

I waited patiently for all the students to go out before stuffing my books into my messenger bag and making my way out...

Just to bump into an icy cold wall. "Dammit, you guys are everywhere," I muttered to a smirking Julius.

"So are you guys ready to go? Huh? Huh? Huh? Really? Great! Let's go! Can we walk? I mean because the car is so slow and all..."

"Relax, squirt... One of these days I'm gonna' go blind with all those smiles," Louise said as he ruffled Alyssa's hair.

Alyssa pouted. "Okay... But seriously, can we walk? I'm getting tired of the amount of space in the car..."

"How 'bout we take a vote?" Ah, Julius, always the sensible, mature one...

"Walk!" The entire group laughed at how we all managed to say it all at the same time.

"It's settled then, we walk."

Of course, to a vampire, "walking" is not exactly the human "walking". So yeah, we "walked" to La Push. Since Julius was so worried that we might blow our cover when we magically bump into another Cullen, I was forced to stay in human form, pretending to be asleep. Oh joy...

I admit, the ride in Julius' arms was a little boring so I was practically asleep the whole time. Keyword: practically. Okay, I _may_ have been sleeping... But, hey, that could mean that I'm a good actress. I'm so good I even can fool myself. Yay me!

And there "we" were "walking" through the forest when Peter froze. Now that had some sort of a domino effect on us. We were like a herd; if one stops, we all stop, no one gets left behind.

So as I was saying, Peter froze and so did the rest of "us". I peeked through my lashes to see what was going on.

Alyssa worriedly put a hand on Peter's bicep. "Pete? What's the matter?"

Peter's nose wrinkled as the winds blew across his face from the East. Apparently the vampires could smell something I couldn't...

"Smell that?" Peter barely whispered.

"Yeah... Smells like rotting fish that has been barfed out into a pool of piss and ice-blended with rotten potatoes **(A/N: No, really, rotten potatoes stink... Try keeping a pack of French fries in your bag for a week and tada, you've experienced what I did)**," Louise muttered, pinching his nose.

"Worse than that... I can't even find words to describe the stench," Julius hissed.

"You guys wanna' check it out?" Alyssa suggested.

I felt Julius shrug and walk towards the "smell". God, what was he doing? We don't know what this thing is... For all we know, that thing could kill us... I gripped onto Julius' hand, catching his attention.

"You're supposed to be asleep," he reminded me softly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I snuggled closer to him. "Curiosity killed the cat," I murmured, still pretending to be asleep.

"It's okay, Bells. The only things that can kill us are vampires and werewolves. And werewolves are very rare nowadays... You only find most of them in Asia, thanks to the Volturi." He kissed my forehead.

And I allowed him to go ahead...

Still peeking behind my lashes, I noticed that we were heading towards an empty clearing. Truth be told, the clearing was beautiful yet so natural.

Alyssa began laughing. "God, I feel so ridiculous... It was just the flowers...."

Louise and Julius began to laugh along with her when a snarl was heard from Peter. "I don't think it was the flowers, you guys."

He was snarling menacingly at the tree and, surprisingly, the tree snarled back.

More snarls were coming from around us... Then I realised that the figures weren't trees.

We were ambushed by werewolves...


	21. Chapter 20

**Before I get on with the story, you guys must probably be wondering why I took so long to update... Well, two reasons:**

**1) I was grounded.**

**2) Since life sucked, I was having a few suicidal thoughts but I'm okay now...**

**So, my fellow readers and reviewers, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!**

**Oh, and I sort of forgot to put disclaimers in the other chappies so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...

* * *

**_Bella POV  
_

_More snarls were coming from around us... Then I realised that the figures weren't trees._

_We were ambushed by werewolves..._

* * * * *

Bella POV

Julius tightened his grip on me. There were not many Wolves, just three of them. Or at least that's what it sounded like.

It wasn't hard to imagine them as giant horses with muscles and teeth. Long, pointy, scary teeth.

The Wolf that I could see was walking towards Julius and I, looking from me to him.

Unexpectedly, Alyssa whistled, distracting the Wolf. "Come and get me you big fat hunk of crap!" she taunted.

The Wolf's attention stayed with Alyssa for one second. That was all Julius needed. In one second, he ran into the forest whispering profanities to himself.

I didn't mind thought, I stayed quiet, still pretending to be asleep. It stayed that way half the time Julius was running until a figure moved from the corner of my eye.

By the time I realized what it was, it was too late. The Wolf tackled Julius to the ground. Julius dropped me.

My head hit something hard, causing me to black out.

* * * * *

"You think she's okay?" a deep voice asked.

"What do you think, Sam? You attacked the vampire while she was still in his arms. You could have at least distracted him before taking the girl," a female voice snapped.

"Hey, a little bump on the head is better than becoming a meal," 'Sam' argued.

"Whatever," the woman said dismissively. "Does Emily know about this?" There was silence. "I take that as a no." The woman sighed. "She should be waking up any minute now." A warm hand brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Poor thing... I wonder what those _leeches_ did with her family."

Oh no she didn't.

I sat up and grabbed her neck. "Well, for a start, those 'leeches' _were _my family." She looked at me in shock then at the 'Sam' fellow standing at the door.

"How was I supposed to know? The girl was unconscious! It's not like I'm psychic! It was pure instinct!"

Instinct.

_Instinct._

It would be an _instinct _for Wolves to finish off vampires.

My vision became blurry. I took my hand from the woman's neck and wrapped them around myself. "What have you done with them?"

"I let them off." With that, he left the room.

I held my breathe. I wasn't sure if I could trust him. For all I know--

The woman pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, Sam can be trusted. He may be a jerk but you can trust him. Here," she handed me a phone. "You can call your family and let them know that there was a slight misunderstanding. The only reason the Pack attacked your family was because they thought that you were a meal and vampires are not welcome here in La Push. And I'm Bethany Black, by the way, feel free to call me Beth though..."

She seems nice enough. "I'm--"

"Isabella. I know, my brother works at your school. He told me that he invited you to Jacob's party."

"Actually, it's Bella and he did invite me to his nephew's party."

**Jules, it's Bella, there was a slight misunderstanding... Er, tell you about it later when I get home. Just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and there's nothing to worry about. I'll be home at six fifteen sharp, I swear, **I text him and his reply comes almost immediately.

**K. I trust you can take care of yourself.**

I smiled at the text then gave Beth the phone. She tossed it aside and took my hand. "Come on then, let's go meet Jake."


	22. Chapter 21

_Bella POV  
_

_I smiled at the text then gave Beth the phone. She tossed it aside and took my hand. "Come on then, let's go meet Jake."_

_* * * * *_

I let Beth drag me out but she must have sensed my hesitation because she stopped. "Bella, it's okay. I'll introduce you to him, I promise. No need to be so tense."

"I'm sorry, Beth. It's just that I'm so used to being with my family and me being here surrounded by... Wolves is... different."

Beth gave me an odd look then laughed. "Oh, Bella, my dear, we are not Wolves. We're Shifters that Shift into wolves. We're not werewolves."

I looked at her, confused. "But... But you... But you said that--"

"I _said_ that we thought you were gonna' be a vampire's meal and that vampires were not allowed in La Push. They are not allowed here because we are worried for our people..." Her face slowly turned solemn. "Quite some time ago, Jacob's mother was murdered by a vampire. Billy, Jacob's dad is an Elder and... That's how the whole vampire thing started in La Push. Everything was fine and dandy... Then the Cullens arrived. They claimed they were different so we made a treaty; They don't bite a human and don't step foot into our land, we don't start a war."

I nodded slowly, absorbing all the info. "So... What about my family?"

She laughed softly. "You're stalling, Isabella. We'll ask Billy Boy about it later." She dragged me eagerly out of the house. I found out it was right next to the beach, where they were having a BBQ party. However, instead of heading to the beach, Beth took me the opposite direction.

"Uh, Beth, I believe you are going the wrong way..." I said, looking pointedly at the party.

"I know my nephew, Bella, and I _know_ that he would never be the 'party' type. My brother and I actually planned this for you. He told me about you and we both planned this party to give you a break from vampires."

"Thanks."

We walked silently along the long gravel path until we reached a huge barn-like 'house'. It was like your traditional barn accept more plain on the outside. From afar, it looked like a clean peach box with windows and a wide door as if an entrance for cars.

Beth knocked on the door. "Oi, Jacob! Open up?"

The sound of a dog barking and metal dropping here and there could be heard from the inside.

The door swung open to reveal a golden retriever that immediately ran to Beth, as she bent down and held out her arms. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Spud. Spud, that's Bella!" The dog cocked his head to one side, his tongue sticking out. He barked once.

"Uh... hi?" Spud's eyes magically brightened up and he began to jump around me, as if he was examining me.

Beth laughed. "It's okay, Bella. Spud wants to play. He knows better then just to start licking you all over."

I squatted down then Spud pounced on me and began licking every inch of my face. I admit, it sort of tickled. "Okay, boy. Nice to meet you too!" I giggled.

Spud got off me and merrily pranced around me in the circle, barking like a maniac.

"Okay, boy! Bring em in!" A voice called from inside.

Spud stood behind me and nudged me into the house with Beth strolling beside me.

The inside of the house was not bad. A little messy with car parts scattered but not bad. Something about it made it seem homey.

There was no one there, though. "Jake! I brought a friend!" Beth yelled.

"I know, Beth! I heard. I'll be out in a sec. Make yourself at home and all that," 'Jake' called from a room.

Beth escorted me to the backyard. The backyard was also littered with various car parts. It was slightly neater than the house because the parts were all pushed off to the side. There was a tire swing in the backyard and a see-saw.

I chuckled. "How old is Jacob?" I asked.

"Fifteen. But, hey, I'm sure everyone is kid on the inside."

I laughed and spun around. "True. I'm Bella. You must be Jacob." I held out my hand.

The boy shook it. "The one and only. Nice to finally meet you, Bella." I raised an eyebrow. "My uncle talks about you and your leech problem. Ever thought of calling the exterminators?"

Ouch. That stung.

Beth sympathetically squeezed my shoulder. "Jake, some of the vampires were her family."

Jacob's smile faltered. "I'm sorry. I just have some issues with them. Vampires, I mean. They... They killed my mother..."

"My human family was killed by the royal family of vampires...They were murdered... because... of me... because of this." I wiped off the foundation on my wrist, exposing the mark.

He looked at me, shocked. But it was Beth who spoke. "They ruined your life because of a mark. Those assholes!"

I smiled softly. "No... Not just because of the mark... I'm... special I guess." I was reminded what this mark signified. Why we were in Forks in the first place. "Ever since my human family died, my vampire family took me in and we have been slaying vampires." _Should I show them what I really am?_

"When was your family killed?" Jacob asked cautiously.

_Tell them, _a voice whispered. And just like that, all my horrible memories came flooding int my head.

I got down on my knees and cried, slowly forcing myself to turn into a vampire. "Friday... September 13, 1968." I looked up. "I am the reason my own family was killed."

Something warm wrapped itself around me. I forced my eyes open; Beth was hugging me. "It's okay, dear. Don't worry. You're not a monster. I'll tell Sam and the others to let you pass the treaty line. The treaty only refers to the Cullens. You are free to come and go as you please. Your family can too but you have to be with them."

I nodded appreciatively. Jacob too gave me a friendly hug. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who experienced this," he whispered.

"Yeah... I guess it is..."


	23. Chapter 22

**ＶＥＲＹ．ＩＭＰＯＲＴＡＮＴ．Ａ／Ｎ！！！This chapter is just extra.... So I didn't really do my best for it..... **

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV  
_

_I nodded appreciatively. Jacob too gave me a friendly hug. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who experienced this," he whispered._

_"Yeah... I guess it is..."_

* * * * *

Beth left Jake and I alone after that emotional breakdown. We talked about nothing in particular. It was more like a random debate.

At first we were talking about Werewolves....

Next we talked about snakes...

And somehow we got to toilet bowls...

Then we were talking about snakes appearing in toilet bowls.

Don't ask me how because I have no idea. I had so much fun that I didn't realize it was 6:15p.m until Beth ran in with the phone saying that I had an SMS from my family. Loads of 'em.

This one was sent at 6:

**Bella, it's 6! Where are you?**

**-Julius**

This one was sent at 6:05:

**Bella, oh, Bella. Where art thou, oh, Bella...**

**-Julius**

This one was sent at 6:06:

**No, really, Bells, where are you?**

6:07:

**Helloooooooooo... Bella?**

6:08:

**I think I hear echoes...**

6:09:

**Echo echo echo**

6:10:

**Crickets: Cheep Cheep**

6:11:

**Bella, Circe's getting worried and so are the rest of us please at least reply...**

I took the phone from Beth and replied:

**Sorry about that, Julius. I'm perfectly fine. I just got carried away. I'll just say goodbye and I'll be on my way.**

I gave the phone back to Beth. "I better get going... My big brother can be such a worrywart sometimes." I turned to Jake and gave him a sisterly hug. "Bye, Jake... Hope to see ya' again soon." I turned to Beth. "Thanks... For everything."

"You're very welcome, sweetie. Feel free to come back whenever you please."

I grinned and waved before taking off at vampire speed.

~_A few minutes later~_

"Guys, I'm home," I sighed to myself knowing that they would hear me anyway.

"BELLA!" Everyone in the house rushed to hug me and as soon as they did, they all ran to the farthest corners of the room.

"Oh my... Bella, dear, as much as I hate to say this... You stink..." Circe said.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I forgot to tell you guys that I made friends with a Shifter."

"In that case, your new BFF reeks," Peter said rudely. "Has he ever thought of taking a shower?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Take it back."

"Why? I am merely speaking the truth and the truth hurts."

"Take. It. Back."

"Dude, she's seeing red. Take it back." Louise.

"Oh my god! Does red make her rabid or something? She's allergic to it? I didn't know!" He looked down at his red shirt and hid behind Louise. "Save me, Louise!"

That was enough to send us all laughing. "Good lord, Pete. That meant she was angry," Alyssa laughed, smacking her boyfriend on the back.

"Well then, I take it back, Bella. I was only joking."

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "I know, lil' bro."

"So, Bella... Why don't you go take a shower and tell us about your day later," Richard suggested.

I shrugged and left the room.


	24. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Seconds became minutes.

Minutes became hours.

Hours became days.

Days became a week.

A week passed since I met Jacob Black. We became best friends. I often visited Jacob and Beth. Sometimes Julius, Alyssa, Louise or Peter would tag along. It was mostly Julius and Alyssa though. The Pack and my family made great friends. Except for this dude named Paul. He's not exactly the friendly type.

Jacob and Beth were great friends to the family. We grew more attached to them everyday. Now they were practically family.

In school, the Cullens were invisible to me. Edward was being all emo while _Lauren _'comforted' him. I know Edward didn't like Lauren at all but it bugged me to see her flirting with him...

Julius and I also have gone closer but something felt wrong. It felt so...

"Bella?" I was jarred out of my train of thought. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, Jake. I was just.... Thinking."

"You're thinking about that Cullen fella again aren't you?"

"You caught me." I held up my hands as an international sign of peace.

He sat beside me. "You should really go tell him that you like him..."

"Uh, two problems." I held out two fingers. "One, I have a mission to complete." I crossed out one finger. "Two, Julius."

Jake nodded and got up and stood on a log washed up onto the shore. "One thing I don't get," he began to pace on it, trying to keep balance, "Why do you have to be a human on this mission?"

"Because," I started, "it's the only way I know to attract the vampire's attention."

"You got their attention alright... But not in the good way."

I looked up at him. "Jake, help me out here. Do you think I should tell the Cullens my secret?"

"So you think you should just waltz up to them and say your secret? You mean the vampire-slaying one or the born-vampire one?"

"The second one... I mean, so what if I tell them? What could they possibly do?"

"They still hate you, Bella and from Julius' description of blondie, she'll, most probably tell the Volturi... If she doesn't do it, someone else might. They could use your secret against you."

There was silence...

That was broken by a howl not far from where we were. Footsteps followed the howl.

Jake immediately jumped off the log as Sam and Embry emerged from the trees, supporting a battered and bruised Paul.

"What happened?" Jake and I asked at the same time.

Paul spat out some blood--and was that a tooth?--and snarled. "One of your leech buddies attacked me while I was on patrol."

A gasp escaped me. "What did he or she look like?"

"How am I supposed to know? You bloody blood-suckers and your effing speed. The b--"

"Bella, Sam and I thought maybe you could smell the blood and see if you recognize the scent. We'd like to see who did this to our Pack brother. Paul suspects one of your family members but we want to be sure before we take action," Embry interrupted.

I looked at Jake nervously. He gave me a reassuring nod and that was all I needed.

I forced myself into vampire form and sniffed. I smelled... Paul's blood... And nothing else. His scent was too strong. "Take the shirt off. I can only smell your blood."

He grumbled to himself but took the shirt off anyway.

I snatched it and sniffed again.

Ah...There was Paul's scent... Then there were two other scents. Both were unfamiliar.

"It's no one from my family," I said in relief. "There were two vampires, not one but none of the vampires were from my family."

Sam spoke. "That's good. Bella, take Paul to Beth. Embry, Jacob, you two will search the forest for the vampires."

Sure, Paul did argue about being taken to Beth's by a leech, claiming he was well enough to go on his own but with Sam's Alpha Voice, Paul had no choice.

So Paul and I set off awkwardly to Beth's. He was scowling practically the whole way. I was still in vamp form so I could easily help him around but I soon realized that his left leg was losing way to much blood and from the looks of it, he would pass out any second.

"Paul, stop." And he actually stopped and plopped onto a rock.

"Thanks for giving me a break. Are you psychic or something?"

"No, you are just easy to read." I knelt in front of him and tore off a long strip of my shirt. I tightly wrapped the makeshift bandage around his bleeding leg and he hissed.

"Take it easy... That hurt."

"Sorry," I muttered. I stood up and dusted my hands. "Okay, we're good to go now."

I helped Paul up and we continued our little walk.


	25. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV  
_

_"Sorry," I muttered. I stood up and dusted my hands. "Okay, we're good to go now."_

_I helped Paul up and we continued our little walk._

_* * * * *_

"OUCH! Beth! Take it easy!" Paul hissed.

"Oh, shut it, Paul and don't be such a baby. Now hold still!" Beth snapped. "Just a few more round and... There. Wait here while I go get you some soup." She left the room.

Silence.

"Hey... uh... Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Honestly, you vampires aren't that bad..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Thanks, Paul."

"And what I called you earlier..."

"It's okay, Paul. I know and don't worry... I won't tell the pack."

"Really? Great then, leech," he teased.

"Shut it, dog," I teased back. I ruffled his hair too and he growled.

"Don't push it."

I held up my hands. "O-kaaaay...."

* * *

**So that's all I got for this chappie.... I just dunno what to write! Help me out here!**

**Do you think...**

**A) That Alec and Jane should appear...**

**B) That nothing bad happens, Bella just goes home and all that...**

**or C) That Victoria and Laurent should appear...**

**So you guys just vote and I'll take it from there. Poll ends when I at least have 10 to 15 votes :)**

**SO VOTE TODAY!!!  
**


	26. Chapter 25

**I'd like to thank 'Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof', 'chloe miranda', 'xxcharlie93xx', '', 'animal8', 'XOSweetnSassyXO', 'Angel452', 'jayd-n33', 'RangerRainbow', and 'bundysarah' for reviewing and/or suggesting. I'll try fitting all your suggestions as much as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I swear, there will be some Bella/Edward romance coming soon. Just be patient. As one of my BBFLs said, "Patience is a virtue."  
**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV  
_

_"Don't push it."_

_I held up my hands. "O-kaaaay...."_

* * * * *

Beth and I watched Paul awkwardly as he finished his seventh bowl of soup. Paul seemed to take a while to notice that we were gaping at him. He didn't seem to min, though. He just held out his bowl and looked pleadingly at Beth. "More?" Paul asked like an adorable five-year-old.

"Uh... Three problems," Beth began. "One, we ran out of chicken, two, the gas and water bill will drain me, and three, did I mention that we ran out of chicken?" She took Paul's bowl and took it to the kitchen.

Beth came back into the room in time to see Paul scrunch up his nose. "Smells like Sam found the vampire."

The front door was opened and then closed. Footsteps could be heard.

Sam appeared in the room with...

"_Julius?!_"

His head snapped up. "Bella!"

"No wonder I thought he looked familiar. He's a Cullen," Paul snarled.

"Paul, he's not a Cullen. He's my brother! He could not have attacked you... The scent--" I froze.

That scent. _Those scents_. The vampires were nearby. It was only now that the scent was recognizable. I should have known.

"My, my, my, Bella. It took you some time to figure out. But I'm sad... You don't remember me," Jane pouted, suddenly appearing in the corner.

"Us," Alec corrected, appearing at my side. "Hello, Bella. You know, you really have a big price on your head."

The wolves were shaking badly. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Just come with us. We'll explain everything on the way to Volterra," Jane said.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Alyssa shrieked and hammered Julius with her fist, making him 'black out' and _Edward Cullen_ tackled Jane. Then she and Alec magically vanished.

"What the fuck, Alyssa? You hit the wrong v--person!" I cried.

Alyssa shrugged. "Revenge is sweet."

"What did he ever do to you?!" I 'leaned in to check on Julius' pulse' **(A/N: She has too keep up the act in front of the Cullens remember?)**. "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HIM!" Fake tears streamed down my cheeks. I could see that the Wolves were stifling laughter. Eesh, even I was close to bursting out laughing.

Julius groaned but I new it was just to hide his laughter. "Bella, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Julius!" I said a little too dramatically. It was almost as if there was a virus in the room. Everyone --besides Edward-- began coughing to disguise their laughter.

I gave my bother a hug and kissed him in the cheek. "I love you."

Julius grinned. "I love you, too." Alyssa joined the hug-fest.

I sneaked a peek at Edward. His expression was sour.

Eventually, Sam returned to reality and realized Edward was still standing there. "What are you doing here?! You have violated the treaty!"

"It's okay, Sam. He's with me. I sensed Jane and Alec in the area and I couldn't find anyone to help," Alyssa explained.

Sam and Beth exchanged looks. "Fine," he grumbled.

"I guess I better get going now," Edward muttered. He slowly--and I mean _slowly_-- shuffled out the room.

Alyssa nudged me and jerked her chin towards Edward. "Say thank you," she mouthed.

"Why? You do it!" I mouthed back.

Alyssa gave me puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"No."

Julius squeezed my hand. "Just do it, Bella," he mouthed and kissed me softly on the lips.

I nodded obediently and I swear that Julius threw Alyssa a smug look.

I ran after Edward. He stopped before I reached him. "Yes?"

"I-I-I... I just... wanted to say... Thanks," I stuttered.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "You're welcome." He spun around and continued to walk.

I pursed my lips. "Edward?" He turned around again. "I wondered... Is it possible that.... we could be friends? As in your family and mine. I'm tired of hating you guys. I mean your family is like mine in so many ways... Why don't... our family have a get-together at my place?"

Edward grinned. "Yeah... Okay."

I beamed and threw my arms around him. "Thank you, Edward. See you at 6." Before he could respond, I ran into Beth's house, leaving him stunned.

* * * * *

Edward POV

I barely realized that I was smiling dreamily on my way home. As soon as I stepped foot into the house, Alice struck. She ran up to me and pinched my cheeks, rather painfully I might add. "Aww! Eddie-kins is in _loooooooooooooooove_." I growled at the nickname but other than that, I pretty much ignored her. I sat next to Jasper on the sofa. "So, Twat-ward," Alice said, plopping next to me. "What happened?"

"You already know, Alice."

Alice pouted. "C'mon, Edward. For the sake of the family." I groaned as Alice yelled, "HEY! Ed has something he wants to say."

The family gathered in the living room. "Go and change, guys. We're going somewhere." was all I said.

Bella POV

God. I have just invited Edward Cullen for 'dinner'. I told Circe and Richard and they took it well. It was Louise who flipped.

"WHAT? YOU INVITED THEM TO _DINNER_?"

"Louise, calm down, son. It's nice to get to know a vampire once in a while," Richard said.

"In this case a vampire family. Oooh, I'm so excited!" Alyssa squealed.

"Okay, kids. Fix up," Circe ordered. "Alyssa and I will go prepare the drinks."

"I'll help, Circe," I volunteered.

"Then, let's go Bella, _dear_."

I turned into vampire form and fetched a knife and some wine bottles from the kitchen. "Let's go." I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun...


	27. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV  
_

_"Then, let's go Bella, __dear."_

_I turned into vampire form and fetched a knife and some wine bottles from the kitchen. "Let's go." I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun..._

_* * * * *_

Alyssa, Circe and I did this every time we were on a mission. Collect blood, I mean. We would ask the vampire over for 'dinner' then we would collect animal blood then mix it with my human blood. It never fails to taste and smell like 100% human blood. The real challenge about collecting blood is that you cannot temp yourself and you have to control your thirst.

The three of us were just heading home, seeing who collected the most blood. I collected 9, Circe collected 4, while Alyssa collected 9 and a half. "Hey, we have loads of extras," Alyssa observed.

"Hey, yeah. Why don't we keep some for ourselves? One bottle for each." I suggested.

"Why not? That will take six off. I'll take half because I still prefer human food. **(A/N: Still remember Alyssa's special ability? She can live on human food.) **But then what will we do with the remaining 16 bottles?"

"Maybe the Cullens drink a lot more blood?" Circe shrugged, popping open one bottle, gulping the blood down.

Alyssa took out her watch. "We better hurry up, girls. The Cullens will arrive in 45 minutes and we still have to disguise the blood. Come on, I'LL RACE YA!"

Alice POV

"ROSALIE HALE!" I screamed. "GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO A CASUAL DINNER NOT A FASHION SHOW! COME ONE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Alice, calm down. It's only 6.10."

"CALM DOWN? _CALM DOWN? JASPER,_ THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME FOR US TO SOCIALIZE!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"I know you are excited, Al, but please calm down," he took both of my hands in his. "For the sake of my sanity... And my ears."

I let out a long sigh. "Okay, Jasper." I pecked him on the lips. Just when he let out a sigh of relief, I added, "Just let me remind Rosalie something." I turned away and yelled. "ROSALIE!"

"Okay, okay, I'm done," Rosalie sighed, strolling down the staircase.

"GREAT! OKAY, PEOPLE! LET'S GO GO GO!"

Bella POV

"I win!" I announced.

Circe rolled her eyes. As Alyssa growled. "You girls are so competitive... Okay, Bella... Please... Hold out your wrist," she gulped.

Alice POV

"We're here!" I rejoiced when the house came into view.

Bella POV

Alyssa held an open bottle below my wrist....

Alice POV

Oh, my gosh, I am so excited!

Bella POV

I felt the knife sink deeper into my skin...

Alice POV

I was hit with a vision....

Bella POV

A single drop of blood oozed out of the open wound...

Alice POV

The smell of human blood entered my nostrils. "JASPER! NO!"

Bella POV

The door was knocked down by a blood-crazed Jasper, attracting my family to the living room. He charged at me.

"BELLA, MOVE!" Julius shouted, standing in my way then pushing me farther behind.

My very fragile human body hit the wooden wall and a vase. Before I could experience the pain, I changed into vampire form.

Jasper managed to get through my family at lightning speed but before he could even touch me, Circe held out her hand and there was a force field between me and Jasper, knocking him backwards. I was so busy staring at Jasper that I didn't notice my family giving me frantic looks. I was so busy starting at Jasper that I didn't realize that the Cullens witnessed _everything_.

* * *

**Sorry... Do you think this chapter was a little fast? If so, I'm sooo soooo sooooo sorry! It's just that I'm sorta grounded and I sneaked to the com to do this....**


	28. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV  
_

_Jasper managed to get through my family at lightning speed but before he could even touch me, Circe held out her hand and there was a force field between me and Jasper, knocking him backwards. I was so busy staring at Jasper that I didn't notice my family giving me frantic looks. I was so busy starting at Jasper that I didn't realize that the Cullens witnessed __everything._

* * * * *

Alyssa POV

I ran to Bella's side as Jasper slowly regained control. I helped my sister up and hugged her. "It's okay, Bella, you're safe. You can be human again," I whispered. She nodded into my shoulder and I escorted her to my room.

"Li, I can't do this mission..." I heard her sob. "It... I can't... I can't bring myself to look at him anymore... I'm sorry but I can't do it."

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. My poor sister.... What has she done to deserve this? She has to suffer so much... If only there was a way to change the past...

Unknown POV

I watched from the window as Bella, my precious sister, my precious Bella, cried. If it weren't for me, everyone in my family would be safe. No troubles. I ruined my sister's life. If only Aro didn't control me. If only...

Julius POV

As soon as I heard the door shut upstairs, I snarled, "You, Edward Cullen, are a bloody liar!"

"Julius," Circe scolded.

"ME? The liar?" Edward hissed. He picked up the bottle of disguised animal blood and smashed it against the wall. The scent of animal filled the room. I could see Jasper loosing control again so Alice took him out. Edward gave me a confused look.

"It's animal blood. We disguise it into human blood. My family thought you drank human blood."

"You didn't tell them."

"I tried to but for some magical reason I keep being interrupted. Maybe it's because you lied!"

"Jasper doesn't have perfect control over his thirst!" he defended.

"That's no excuse! He almost killed Bella!"

Edward snarled. "I bet she can take care of herself..."

"God, are you _blind?_ It was Circe who fucking saved her! She can't protect herself from you! She doesn't want to hurt you or your family! And there you go, waltzing in here to drink her blood! You told me you only drink animal blood. Does Bella look like an animal to you?"

"From the looks of it, dirt bag, she isn't so human either!" Rosalie shouted.

"Don't call my brother a dirt bag, you whore!" Louise hissed.

"Leave my Rose out of this!" Emmett snarled.

"Then tell _her_ to stay out of this! This is between me--"

"ENOUGH!" Richard boomed. "Boys, go up to your room. I'll talk to you later. Peter, go check on Alyssa and Bella."

I hissed at the Cullens before trudging up the stairs.

Circe POV

I turned to the Cullens. "Please forgive my children. They tend to be a little protective of their sister." That boy, Edward, snorted and stormed out the room followed by Emmett and Rosalie

"It's okay. Edward should have known better," the female said looking at the bloodstain on the wall and then looking apologetically at me. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves. I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle."

"I'm Circe, this is Richard. Pleasure to meet you. And we're really sorry about the way Julius and Peter behaved... Here, take these bottles of blood as I'm-sorry gift."

"No, no... It's no problem, really."

"No, I insist." She nodded hesitantly and took the bottles.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks. "I think it's best if we leave. We have to talk to Edward." And without waiting for an answer, they left.

Unknown POV

I walked through the halls of the Volturi castle, heading to the throne room, thinking of Bella. I knew Aro was after her. He is a power-seeking blood-thirsty monster. Literally.

I remember the night he found out I had a power.

It was the same night he found out I was helping Bella. I have been going back in time to feed a six-year-old Bella when she was abandoned by Renee. I just purposely injured a dear so she could smell its blood and feed.

When I went back to the present, Aro was looking for me. I looked for him but accidentally bumped into him around the corner. He saw all my memories, my thoughts.

He was ecstatic when it came to my powers but was pretty upset when he found out I was helping Bella. He had been keeping a close eye on me ever since.

I reached the throne room. "Well, good evening. What news do you have for me, Emerson?"


	29. Chapter 28: The longest chapter so far

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Helloooo... Okay, so I guess I wrote too little according to RangerRainbow so thanks. I'll try writing more for this chappie :)**

**Oh, and thank you Nalle! I love your suggestion! I'll use as much of it as possible! Not telling when tho...  
**

**

* * *

**

_Emerson POV  
_

_I reached the throne room. "Well, good evening. What news do you have for me, Emerson?"_

* * * * *

Bella POV

Three weeks.

It took me three weeks to muster up enough courage to approach Edward Cullen.

It was after school that I decided to corner him. Well, I sort of did it without telling anyone in my family except Alyssa. Actually, I didn't tell her she found out but that didn't matter.

I sneaked away from my family during lunch break and walked to the Cullens' table. "Uh... Can I borrow Edward for a second?"

There was a tense awkward silence. Which was broken by Alice. "Sure, you can borrow Edward, we don't mind. Do you mind, Edward? No? No? Good! Now go talk to Bella." Alice pushed her sulking brother to me.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered.

I dragged him into the forest behind the cafeteria. "Edward, look, I'm sorry I never told you my secret but some secrets are better left unknown."

"Why couldn't you just come a vampire?"

I hesitated. "That is an example of 'better left unknown'."

Edward sighed. "When were you planning to tell me you were a... about your other side?"

"I hoped I didn't have to... Talk about it..." I said in a small voice.

"So you weren't planning to tell me."

"I never said that and you know what I mean... I just... It's that... I never... never thought you'd..." I let out a long breathe and started over. "I was planning to tell you. I just didn't know when the right time would be. I didn't know how to bring it up."

"So if there never was a right time you would wait for me to find out myself? So if I never found out it wouldn't matter?"

That ticked me off. "Three things, _Edward._ One, there is always a right time. Two, the wrong time is when we are talking about... hmm, I don't know, the teletubbies... So there we are talking about the teletubbies and suddenly poof, out of nowhere, I say, "Hey, Edward? I'm a vampire!". And lastly three, you are my _friend_; not my _brother_, not my _father_, not my _babysitter_. So yeah! It doesn't matter! Why do you care so much anyway?"

"You don't care, do you? Fine! I don't bloody care either! Now, did you call me here to tell about how unimportant I am to you?" I kept my mouth shut. "Okay, then! It's nice to know what you think of me!" he yelled sarcastically in my face and began walking away.

"You, Edward Cullen, are an egoistical jerk!"

"Oh, what a great thing to say to someone who saved _your life_. _Twice_, in fact." Once again, he was sarcastic and didn't even look back when he said it... But like his brother, it was easy to detect his emotions. Right now, he was hurt and I don't need an empath to tell me that. He was hurt.

And I had hurt him.

I walked briskly towards him and he didn't change speed. I eventually caught up with him and stood in his path. He stopped. "Edward. I guess you're right... Thank you..." And without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He seemed a little stunned at first but he made a speedy recovery and kissed me back.

Unfortunately, our kiss was short lived because he was pulled away and shoved against a tree...

By Julius.

"You gave some gut, _Cullen_."

"Is it such a crime to kiss your sister?" Julius growled and punched Edward so hard that even the tree he was pushed against broke.

This would not end well.

The boys were already throwing punches at each other, occasionally ripping off bits of flesh. I flinched. "Julius, stop it! Leave him alone!"

Julius pinned Edward to the ground. "Stay out of this, Bella. This is between me and Cullen."

3rd person POV

Edward silently thanked Bella for momentarily distracting her brother. That was all the time he needed to push Julius off and dislocate his arm.

Julius cried out in pain and smashed Edward's face onto a tree with his good hand, breaking the tree in the process.

Bella was constantly yelling at the boys to break it up but they didn't pay attention to her.

Edward grabbed Julius' good hand and twisted it, not quite breaking it because Julius kicked him off. "An eye for an eye, Cullen." Julius grabbed Edward's arm but instead of just dislocating it, he ripped it right off.

"Julius! Please! Stop!" Bella cried but neither heard her.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures,_ Bella thought as she turned into a vampire.

Bella POV

Bad plan. Definitely the _worst _plan I have ever thought of. Almost immediately after I transformed, I pucked out my human dessert: the cake Angela baked for me.

I felt the presence of two vampires behind me. I smiled, thinking I finally got them to stop.

"Are you okay, Isabella? You don't look so well," a velvety voice purred but it was not Edward's... Nor was it Julius'. It was a voice I recognized though. I knew that voice. I knew it too well.

"Leave he alone, Jane," another voice said. "Aro's instructions were clear: get the the girl and go. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Aww... Alec, you're such a party pooper..." Jane whined.

"Let's just take the girl and go," Alec muttered.

"Like that's gonna happen!" I reached over to grab Jane's ankle and pull her down. As for Alec... I horse-kicked him in the sensitive zone.

I swiftly got up and ran towards the school to get help, my vampire self still feeling a little dizzy from barfing. That slowed me down.

Suddenly, I dropped to my knees and began up-chucking some more human food. God, this must have been the stew I ate _before_ the cake.

Who knew getting rid of human food took up so much energy?

Okay, let me explain this part. Due to the fact that I am part human, I don't get "thirsty" when I loose energy I get tired just like an ordinary human being. If I am tired, I _may_ subconsciously turn back into a human.

I forced myself up and running again but one or two steps later, a strong pair of hands went around my neck and waist from behind. "Ssssshhhh.... Bella, you have to cooperate with me." It must have been a newbie of the Volturi guard. I began to struggle but it only made me more human. "Bella, stop struggling. It will only make you weaker." Well, thank you Captain Obvious, how could I have figured that out myself? But something about his voice was familiar. Like I've heard it somewhere before. "You may not remember me but I've made many mistakes in the past and I'm ashamed that all my decisions led to this."

My eyes widened an tears began to form. I knew that voice.

"Good job, Emerson. Now, let's take her back to Volterra," I heard Jane say.

"I'm sorry about this Bella. I hope that one day you will learn to forgive me." His hand tightened around my throat. As I was slowly loosing consciousness, I used my last breathe to say one word: "Traitor"

Alice POV

I smiled smugly as Edward left the caf with Bella. I got up and left the caf, too. But not in the same direction. I went to the girl's toilet farthest from the cafeteria. I knew Alyssa was following me. Psychic, remember? Well, that and we planned everything.

As soon as I reached the lavatory, I turned around and squealed in Alyssa's face. "What? What? What?" the girl asked excitedly.

"They kissed! They kissed! They kissed!" Alyssa and I cheered and whooted and screamed like freaking crazy!

Unexpectedly, Alyssa gave me a hug. "Oooh, you are the bestest friend anyone can ask for!"

Just as my own hands wrapped around her, I was hit with another vision.

_Julius and Edward were practically killing each other, Bella was puking and two people were behind her, watching her like guardian angels. Alec and Jane.  
_

I knew the vision was incomplete but I was interrupted by a white light that flashed in my mind then everything went black.

* * * * *

When I regained consciousness, I was tied to Alyssa with a rope. It took me a second to rip off the rope. Alyssa's hand then slowly opened, revealing a crumpled piece of paper.

It said, "Don't think we forgot about you."

Oh no.

I scanned the future. Edward and Julius were fighting; Bella no where to be seen. I tried scanning for her future. Nothing.

This was obviously the work of the Volturi. I looked hopelessly at the piece of paper. It was now laid out flat, the letter showing as if it were mocking me. "What? I don't see _you _coming up with any brilliant ideas." As if on que, a breeze blew past me, flipping the piece of paper over.

"Meet me at the V Club in a town on the outskirts of Volterra."

I made a face at the paper. "You think you're so smart..." The breeze blew past again. The paper flipped over again. That was when I realized a smaller message at the corner of the paper. It was so tiny it even made me squint.

"I broke the school bell and knocked out the teachers. They should be out for about an hour. That should be enough for you to stop Edward and Julius and get your family out of school and not get caught. 8) I am evil...

P.S. I bet 20 bucks that you didn't figure out that '8)' was a smiley."

I pouted and stuck my tongue out childishly at the paper. "Alice? What are you doing with the paper?"

Sleeping beauty wakes! "That... is an excellent question but it doesn't matter," I said waving my hand dismissively. "Right know, we have a mission," I declared and showed her the note.

**(A/N: I want to dedicate this extra part to my friend Aashita, a.k.a twilight-fan01, check out her story, Death Date. _However_, you guys must still love me more!!!)**

After Alyssa scanned through the paper, she gave me an odd look. "Alice? Did you know that '8)' was really supposed to be a smiley?"

I bet if I were a human, I would be blushing badly. "Hey, do you like cookies?"

"DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" She got up and helped me up. "But yeah, I like cookies, why'd you ask?" I shrugged. "You didn't know it was a smiley did you?"

"C'mon! We have a mission to do!"

Alyssa rolled her eyes and let the topic pass... Or so I thought. "Oh well, looks like you owe this random stranger 20 bucks..."

"I do not!"

"Oh.. So you owe the _paper_... That's sad..."

"I so do not!"

"Riiiight..." And finally she dropped it.

"But, Alyssa, what does the human tidbit we call a cookie taste like?"

"Alice. Mission! Focus."

"Oh, right."

* * *

**Okay... okay.. the last part was not funny but hey, it's the thought that counts 8-)**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!  
**


	30. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Okay, So some questions to answer and reviews to respond to before I continue**

**Jakes Rolo Chick: Louisa? I think you mean Louise' sister Alyssa. And thanks. You lit up the light bulb in my brain but you'll have to wait.... And read on**

**rayls: Er... They were too caught up fighting that they didn't realize what was going on with Bella**

**thaliaofcourse: OMC OMC OMC!!!! A VFC FAN!!!! YOU GUYS (as in those that are interested) SHOULD CHECK OUT VARSITY FAN CLUB!!!!  
**

**Okay.. That's all the questions I got so far.**

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

Bella's and my family were all sitting around the note in the living room of the Cullen house, trying to guess when we were supposed to meet this mysterious stranger.

Julius had to sit on an ice pack because he thinks Edward broke something. That, of course, lead to bickering. Richard and Carlisle had to make them sit on opposite sides of the room but that had not much effect.

"You broke my ass you _freak_! Now I'm scarred for life!"

"I wouldn't have broken anything if it weren't for the fact that you overreacted!"

Due to desperation, Circe called Bethany Black to tow away Edward. When I asked why, she explained that Julius used to work for the Volturi. Julius shocked me when he asked for a laptop. "The Volturi have a website?" Emmett asked.

"No." Julius flashed a thumb drive. "This has all the info of the Volturi and the Castle. I have stayed with them for a few years. My sister, Pamela, stays with them and e-mails me all the new information she has."

"Oh," I murmured and went to fetch my pink Apple McBook. "Here."

We waited impatiently for the thing to turn on. As soon as it did, Julius plugged in the thumb drive. Apparantely he had a really loooooooooong password. And I'm not even exaggerating.

"Oh, and in case you guys need the password, it's 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117..." He trailed off from the looks of our confused faces. "If it makes your life easier, it's the 1 million digits of pi."

"As in _all _of it?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. But I don't see why you'll use it without me so don't worry." He clicked 'enter' and a list of files showed. He clicked on 'Volturi'.

"Hey, you told us that this only had info on other covens. Not the Volturi," Alyssa whispered. Julius just shrugged in response. He clicked on 'Volturi Castle map'.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"I want to know how this V Club is related to the Volturi." He clicked on 'Volturi tunnels'. "These tunnels were built to torture and punish vampires before Jane and Alec came along. They make up a maze that has many confusing twists and turns. There is only one entrance and one exit. If you can't find any way out, you'll go crazy and eventually drink out of yourself."

"Yikes," I said involuntarily

"So as I said, there is one exit. The sad thing is that I don't know where. However, I _do_ know where it begins. All I have to do is trace the path of the tunnels and put what I got over the Volterra map." He did all this as he spoke. "And... There." He leaned in closer. "Just as I thought. It ends at this Club."

Alyssa leaned in closer. "Hmm... Good job, Sherlock... Now, WHEN DO WE MEET HIM!"

"Alyssa, don't talk to your brother like that," Circe scolded.

"Relax, Alyssa. Pamela e-mailed me an article a few years ago from the human news. Headlines were: Man found dead, appears to be mauled by bear."

"Great, Jules, but what does that have to do with anything?" Peter asked.

"Ah, well, read this line," he highlighted a line. "'A boy by the name of Judias Nethers and his sister Penelope Nethers collected the man's dead body with their father Arthur Nethers claiming the dead body to be their Uncle.' Now, look closely at the picture."

"It's you!" I pointed out.

"Me, Aro, and my sister Pam. We went to collect the body because we suspected it was a vampire that escaped from the tunnels. And we assumed right. He was the first vampire known to have escaped the tunnels. The date was August 6 when we collected him. The woman who found his body found it on August 4."

"That's tomorrow." Alyssa noted.

"So what I'm guessing is that we meet this stranger on August 4th, 5th or 6th," Julius muttered.

"Sure, we got the date and the place but what time?" Richard asked.

I picked up the note again. "It has to be 8. Morning or evening, I'm not sure but it has to be eight."

"But he clearly wrote there that it's a smiley face," Jasper pointed out.

I groaned. "I know, I know, but it's the best lead we've got to Bella." Then I thought of another idea. "How about we all take different shifts for the day and when we see any vampire that looks like he or she is looking for somebody, that's our random stranger.

"Great job, Alice!" Alyssa squealed. "Oh, and that reminds me, prepare $20. You owe that random stranger."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you still do."

"Who--"

"Okay, so I booked for a flight tomorrow, right now, do whatever you please as long as you don't do anything stupid," Julius said.

Emerson POV

"Ah, Emerson. I have never regretted the day I changed you," Aro said, stroking Bella's hair as she slept peacefully on my bed. "You did a good job. I heard from Jane that you strangled Bella because she was not obeying you. You sacrifice even the love of your sister."

There was a moment of silence. "May I ask, what is she needed for?"

Aro looked up at me. "You'll see, Emerson. You'll see." He got up and left after patting me on the head. He stopped at the doorway. "You've made me proud, my son."

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt to act fatherly. I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. Mistake after mistake. I just can't stop can I? But I will make up for them. I stroked Bella's head just as Aro did earlier. Then I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It's okay, Bella, I'll get you out of this hellhole. It's a promise." I kissed her forehead.

"'You've made me proud my son'," Pam mimicked. "God, who does he think he is? He goes ahead and kills your family then acts like he's your--"

"Hey, who's this?" Trixie asked, sniffing Bella. I snarled at her. She rolled her eyes. "Whoa! Down boy!" She sniffed again. "She smells just like you when you were a human."

"She's my sister, Trix," I told the inquisitive vampire.

Trix and Pamela were like sisters to me in the Volturi castle. I have to thank God that I turned out straight and not gay or anything like that. Trix was changed at 16 because Aro saw "great potential in her"... And he was right. She can make clones of other people and take the shape of anyone or anything else.

Pamela, however, was not really a valued member of the guard. She and her brother were changed by Marcus himself. It was an accident so Marcus didn't really care about them. That was how her brother got away. She has no special powers whatsoever: just an ordinary vampire.

I can time travel but only from present to past and vice versa.

"What's her name?" Pam asked.

"Isabella."

"Hey! My brother's coven has an Isabella too! Except they call her 'Bella'... But I guess that doesn't really matter."

"Emerson, are you really planning to meet this girl's family on your own tomorrow?" Trix asked. "What if they beat you up out of rage?"

"Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, I'm the only person who can take them to Bella. Remember? No need to worry."

Trix stuck her tongue out at me. "Jerk." Bella stirred and coughed. "I think she'll be waking up soon..."


	31. AN: SOS I am so sorry!

**Hey,**

**Sorry guys this is just an A/N. I've been really busy lately with this literature project. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I really am sorry. So I will most probably be updating again on 18 September if nothing goes wrong. So until that time, I am giving you the chance to help me out here. According to some of your reviews, my story is confusing. So I have a task for you.**

**All you have to do is e-mail or PM me on ways a certain chapter can be improved. You must, of course, state the chapter(s) and your pen name. If you want to, you can also rewrite the chapter(s) all together and send it to me. I'll try my best not to make the same mistakes in future chapters but I need to know my problems first....**

**Thank you,**

**Brenda**

**P.S. I am seriously curious, how old do you guys think I am? Please review and tell me your answer. You want a clue? I am from 8 to 50 years old :P so good luck trying to figure out my age :)**

**P.S.S. My e-mail is: kit.4eva(at)rocketmail(dot)com  
**


	32. just an AN

**Hello,**

**Sorry, this is another A/N. I have some things to inform you.**

**1. I actually just turned 13 years old**

**2. Nobody e-mailed me my mistakes.... But if you did, I did not receive anything :( Please try sending again...  
**

**3. It's the examinations month in Singapore so I wouldn't be updating as often as I did before...**

**4. Check out my other story, "Keep starting over." It's a Max Ride fanfic**

**So that's it. I'll try my best to update from today onwards. Please e-mail me my mistakes, okay? Oh and just because I'm 13, please don't stop reading my story :) Thanks.**

**~Brenda  
**


	33. Chapter 30

**Me: Hey, Hey...**

**Ash (twilight-fan01): You're weird...**

**Me: Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Ash: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey--**

**Ash: God, you're pathetic....**

**Me: XP So anyhoo, right now--**

**Ash: We're dying**

**Me: Shup... Don't pay attention to the weirdo.... So _anyhoooooooo_--**

**Ash: Will you cut the crap**

**Me: What crap? *Ash hits me!* EEEEEEEVIIIIILLL..... Okay, I'm stalling... Right now, Ash is helping write this chappie... She'll be mieee part time beta :)))**

**Ash: ENOUGH ALREADY! You're a dumbo  
**

**Me: Party pooper.... Anyway, sorry for not updating for a long time... It's the exam period in Singapore so yeah... Wish meh luck and all that. :)  


* * *

**

Bella POV

When I regained consciousness, the first thing I felt was the warmth of a soft blanket below me. I smiled. It was all just a dream. _It was a dream_. I was never kidnapped; Edward and Julius never fought... and Edward never kissed me. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Edward never kissed me. God, Bella don't think that. You have a boyfriend. Julius. But things felt so wrong. Like I was dating my own flesh and blood.

Well, at least the Volturi never got me. When I open my eyes, I will see the comforting view of my--_chandelier_? I sat up panicking. _What happened to my room_? Oh my juicy goodness. I was kidnapped, I was kidnapped. Oh my god.

I realized I was hyperventilating. "Okay, Bella, calm down. Breathe," I said out loud, exhaling. "There's gotta be reasonable explanation for this mess." I don't remember having a _chandelier_. Or a very antique looking room. I threw off the blanket. I mean, I could have sworn there was a boa constricting me... And when I took a peak at I was wearing, a scream escaped me.

I don't remember wearing this dress let alone _owning_ it. I felt so_ exposed. _I mean, this was a black nightgown. A very _lacy,_ _exposing _black nightgown. It barely covered half of my chest and hardly went an inch below my ass.

"Bella? Can I come in?" The voice was familiar but I didn't bother registering where I heard it from.

"NO!" I shrieked. But the person came in anyway, his face covered by the hood of his jacket. He tossed me a black silk bathrobe. "Thank you."

"Whatever." He shrugged and just like that, I knew who it was. My fangs elongating and venom filled my mouth, I felt my eyes turn blood red. The hood slid off his head and Emerson held out his hands. Emerson was with the Volturi. The Volturi _does _have me. And Emerson was the one who took me here. "Bella--Bella, I know you're upset--"

I grabbed Emerson's shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Understatement of the year, Emerson. I was _upset_ when you drowned my hamster when I was 2, I was _upset _when you never picked me up from school, I was _upset _when I never got your approval. Right now, I am _furious_."

"Listen, Bella--"

"So, what, you think you can just waltz back into my life and beg for forgiveness. You _power-hungry asshole_! You are a _murderer_! For what you have done you shall be punished!" I screamed. I gripped his arm tightly until my fingers literally dug into his skin, leaving 5 holes with his blood dripping out. "You know, I've never tried vampire blood before..." Just as I brought my hand to his neck, I was pushed off him.

"Calm down, Isabella." I kicked the stranger off me and noticed the door open. I sprinted out the room and into the narrow hallways. I didn't know where I was going but I had to run; I had to get away from here.

Julius POV

We were on a plane to Voterra. Trust me, it was no pleasant journey. There was a girl sitting next to me. She kept batting her eyelids at me and it was disturbing. I was edging so far away from her, an elephant could have fit in between us. She took out her filer and began filing her nails. "...and so my friend was like 'yeah, like, totally' and I was like 'No way, like, oh my god' and it was like so totally weird blah blah blah blah blah!"

I groaned and banged my head against the seat in front of me. My ass was still freaking killing me. I swear to god, Edward really broke something. Alyssa was sitting on my right next to Peter. They were doing little couple-ish stuff, like fiddling with each other's hands, pointing at birds passing the window. Sigh... I sort of envy them. Bella and I said that we'd try it out but I can only look at her as my sister. It felt odd...

I wonder what it would be like seeing Pamela and Trix again. It's been so long... I promised them I'd come back for them one day... I felt as if I'd broken that promise but I'm going back. I kept the promise. I wonder how Trix and Pamela will react seeing me again. Pamela, being the shy, quiet kind, she'll just probably give me a hug, a few dry sobs and a few words on how she missed me and almost gave up hope... Then I'll say I missed her too, which is true. Wow, that rhymed.

Trix's reaction is the one I'm worried about. She's probably destroy me. I'm mean, I left them alone; my sister and my girlfriend. She probably already broke up with me from the day I ran away from the Volturi... If she's still alive. My eyes widened in shock and I mentally slapped myself. Don't think that! She _is _alive. She _will be _alive or they will pay.

Then there's Bella... Is she alright? I wonder what she'll do as soon as she sees us... I wonder if she feels something odd about our relationship...

Trix's POV

I was clutching my abdomen where Isabella kicked me and it hurt. I recovered almost immediately and sent a clone of me to help Emerson while I ran after the girl. Man, she ran fast. It was surprising for a vampire that had not hunted for some time. According to the rumors she was half human so she must be running on human blood.

Hmm... She's running on human blood... So what happens when she runs out? Oh. My. God. She'll go psycho right there. If she makes it out... "BELLA! STOP!"

Bella POV

Running on human blood makes me faster, stronger. That's why I was doing so now. But there was this nagging feeling at the back of my head. Like somebody put a nail in the back of my head. It was not painful but it was annoying. I shook my head and focused on my destination.

I see it. Up ahead. A light. I'm almost there! "BELLA! STOP!" I ignored her and carried on until a fire ignited in my brain and spread all over my body as if I was going through the Change again. The fire then gathered in my throat and I knew...

My body was giving in to instinct.

My eyesight was tinted red, my fangs elongated and I felt my speed increasing. My senses became more aware of a million heart beats just outside. Nothing could stop me.

Oh no. What am I doing? I can't kill those innocent people outside! They did nothing wrong! Stop!

But I just couldn't control my instinct.

Apparently, someone else could control me. I felt a heavy weight landing on top of me. I struggled against this iron grip until a whisper drifted into my ear. "Don't struggle because you and I both know it's no use." It was Demetri.

Approaching footsteps came closer. "Demetri, you can get off her now. I sent my clone to get animal blood for her."

"I don't think you can handle her..."

And guess what? 5 minutes later, I found myself chained to a metal chair, being fed blood. "I don't see any point of this, Demetri. She can easily break the chains if she wanted to--"

"And I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, thank you," I broke off the chains and took the bottle of blood, gulping it down.

"Yeah, Elanor, she's perfectly capable of feeding herself," Demetri repeated.

"Shut up, Demetri. And the name's Trix. T-R-I-X. And why don't you run along and get Emerson and Pamela? We have to talk to Isabella for a while..."


	34. Chapter 31

**EXAMS ARE OOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!! WEEEEEEEEE!!!! Okay... I'm done....

* * *

**

Bella POV

While Demetri was off to get 'Pamela' and Emerson, I took the time to study Trix's looks.

She was way prettier than Rosalie with her tall, slender body; long, curly, chestnut hair was cascading down her back; she was wearing a black tube-top, short, denim shorts, a denim beret, and boots. She was fiddling with a strand of hair, pursing her lips occasionally.

"Why did Demetri call you Elanor?" I suddenly asked.

She looked at me, shocked, then hesitated before answering me. "My name is Elanor Viatrix Layne. No, it _was_. I am no longer the girl I used to be. They refer to me as Trix Volturi now."

"Why?"

Once again, she hesitated. "I'm a monster." She must have sense curiosity radiating off me because she continued. "I was an orphan in my human years. I had many friends and well-loved in the orphanage but nobody adopted me. When I was eight, the orphanage closed down, leaving me and my sister to live in the streets. Until we were adopted by a group of gypsies. We performed in many parts of the world; Germany, Spain, Canada... Eventually, we came here, to Volterra. One night, my sister and I went to the local market to get food. On our way back--"

The door opened and Emerson and a girl entered the room. "I hope we're not int interrupting anything," Emerson said awkwardly.

"No, it's nothing," Trix said, clearing her throat. "So, let's get down to business."

"We're busting you outta' here," Emerson explained.

"Well, that was straight forward," the girl muttered. She looked at me. "Hi, I'm Pamela."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. "I'm Bella." She looked like she was about to ask something but went against the idea and shut up. After that, there was an awkward silence which was broken by me. "Why don't you guys just bust me outta here now instead of waiting for the sky to fall?"

"We're waiting," Emerson said.

"For your family," Trix finished. I noticed Emerson flinching.

"Why?"

"The Volturi--especially Aro--want you for something, we don't know what, but we think it's best if we don't find out. Whatever Aro wants you for... he makes you think your not that important by letting you wander around the Castle but he tells us to keep a close eye on you. So we don't want to set you free now and have to see you being dragged back again," she explained.

"So when will I be getting outta' here? When will I be seeing my _family_ again?" I said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'family'.

Once again, Emerson flinched but he was the one who spoke. "In two days."

I held back a laugh. Watching Emerson suffer was fun. I sighed dramatically. "Thank god... My _family_ is probably worried sick... Oh, thank you, Emerson. I can't wait to see my _family_ again. Especially my _brothers_ who _care about me_ and will not... gee, I dunno... _sell us out to a certain group._ I can't wait! Thank--"

"OKAY! I GOT IT! ENOUGH!" Emerson yelled and stormed out the room.

Then silence...

**(Crickets: Cheep Cheep)**

"So..." Pamela started after about 5 minutes of silence. "Is anyone hungry?" Both Trix and I looked at her with astounded faces. "What?"

"We don't eat," Trix muttered and went out after Emerson.

Then _more _silence...

This time it was me who broke it. "Hey, Pam? You got any clothes I could borrow? I feel a little... Exposed."

She laughed and gestured for me to follow her.

We eventually reached a room deep down the hall. Pamela rummaged through some drawers and looked for clothes that would fit me while I looked around her room. There were piles of papers on her dresser. Prints of e-mails. Since I am not the kind to meddle, I did not read her letters, but my hand brushed a paper and it moved aside. An edge of a photo popped up from under the paper.

Out of curiosity, I picked up the photo and looked at it. It was Pamela with... No... It could just be someone who looked like him... Julius doesn't have a sister. At least none he told me of. "Okay, Bella, I found you some clothes... Oh, I see you've found the picture of me and my brother Julius." I turned to her, stunned. "Bella, you okay?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

Thoughts were racing through my mind, it was hard to make out what they meant. But eventually, my mind came back to Earth... but not in a way I would call subtle. "JULIUS HAS A SISTER?!" I shrieked.

Julius POV

"She sells she-shells--"

"HAHA! You said 'she-shells'!"

"HAHA! YESSSS! I WIN!"

"No, you didn't... I still haven't had my turn yet."

"Mmmpph..."

From those above dialogues, you could tell that Alyssa, Peter, Alice, Jasper and I were bored. Louise, Circe, Esme and Rosalie stayed behind to take care of the houses (except for Rosalie... I think you can guess why...). So here, there was Alyssa, Alice, Peter, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Richard. So that's 7 people in Volterra. And man, were we bored. Richard, Emmett and Carlisle went to the bar first while the rest of us stayed in the motel... THAT DOESN'T HAVE A TELEVISION!

So, first we played Truth or Dare, then we played I'd Never (With Red-bull... bleah... Stupid Alice), Poker, Blackjack, 21... And a couple more games later, we resorted to tongue twisters. Alice and Alyssa were sitting upside down with their head dangling off the sofa, Peter was sprawled on the floor, face buried in the rug, Jasper was lying on the bed facing the ceiling, Edward was pacing around the room, and I was sitting on the armrest of the sofa.

"What do you guys think of broccolies?" Alyssa suddenly said, making everyone shut up and look at her.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, sitting up.

"No, no--"

"That's bad..." I muttered.

"Shut up, Julius... I think broccolies are copycats... They have no style... That's why I'm a tree-hugger. They're more original..."

Oh heaven help me.


	35. Chapter 32VERY IMPORTANT AN

Bella POV

"JULIUS HAS A SISTER?!" I shrieked. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Pamela jump. "_You're_ his sister!" I gave her a bear hug. "Oh my god! I swear to god, I'll get you out of this hell hole and take you with me! I promise!"

"You know Julius?" was the only thing she said. That caught me off guard. I was expecting a more... enthusiastic reply.

"Do I know Julius?! The guy's practically a... brother... to... Pamela?" I had pulled away from her and the look on her face told me she would have been crying if it weren't for the fact that she was a vampire. I put a hand on her shoulder and she just shrugged it off.

"I'm fine..." She turned around. "Your clothes are on the bed. I'll be outside if you need me."

I promptly threw on the pair of jeans and tube top she placed on the bed before joining her outside.

After that, we did not have anything to do, so Pamela decided to give me a grand tour of the Volturi Castle... Or the tour of the grand Volturi castle... Something along those lines.

Since the vampires did not need much, the castle contained only bedrooms, dungeons, a lounge, and a library... And a throne room. The more... favored members of the Guard (e.g. Jane and Alec) got better privileges; they got bigger rooms all to themselves and got access to the dungeons.

"What are in the dungeons?" I asked.

"Curiosity kill the cat, Bella. Let's just say that those down there are the curious cats and it's best you don't find out."

With _lots_ of time to kill, Pamela decided to be more specific on the tour. She told me the tenant of _every single room._ There was a certain room that caught my attention for two reasons:

1. All the doors were in the same clean condition while this one had yellow stickers with the words "Keep out" and "Danger" and "Toxic" and all that crap you see on a rebellious teenager's door.

2. It was a steel door.

Oh, and may I kindly add: 3. Pamela conveniently left it out.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"_That _is the Volturi labs. Aro is big on finding ways to make our jobs easier. The smarter vampires are sent here to work here. They made a few products to let us go out in the sun without sparkling but there were a few side effects. Robert was an example. He went in sane and came out a fag..." She shuddered. "He was dirty-talking every male in this castle. He stuck with Emerson for a month! Eventually Aro had him skewered on a stick and fed to rabid chimps."

I stared at her astounded. "Where the hell does he get rabid monkeys?" I questioned in mock surprise.

"The local pet store. I heard they had a turkey hybrid named Kitty." We stood there staring at the door in awkward silence. "Well, you wanna go in?" Without waiting for an answer, Pamela pulled me into the room.

There were shelves of herbs and many other materials--most of which I didn't recognize. A corner of the lab was dedicated to piles of books and files. The walls were plain and there was an antiseptic-y smell hovering in the air. There was a high table with And that was just it. Nothing else. It was pretty plain....

"Hey, Trix!"

I almost choked on my venom. In the room, there was only one vampire... _Trix_.

She smirked. "You look surprised, Isabella." I nodded. "And why is that?" She asked, turning back to her work.

"I was sort of expecting--"

"More vampires?" She chuckled and disappeared behind the shelves. "Just because vampires have time on their hands does not mean they spend it wisely. Most of them are not very bright."

* * *

_**Okay, this Chappie's short... It's just that I'm making an improved version of this story cos the plot has many probs.... The new one's still a work in progress kinda thing so you guys are gonna have to wait. I'll post one chappie at a time. Meanwhile, HANG IN THERE and know that I GIVE UP ON THIS VERSION OF THE STORY! The improve version's called "A different Bella"**_


	36. AN only

**Dear Readers,**

**I regret to inform you that I will no longer be writing chapters for "What if". I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience and I would like to seek your forgiveness. You may or may not hate me for this decision but know that I will be writing another story "A different Vampire, A different Bella". It's the corrected version of "What if" and please check out the poll in my profile.**

**-Brenda**

**P.S. I don't know what's with the formal crap... I guess I was bored. It's the holiday period in Singapore and I ain't got nothing to do... T-T Oh well...**

**P.P.S/P.S.S. Seriously, just check out the poll in my profile+the corrected/improved version and REVIEWW!!!  
**


End file.
